Violinist
by Agasthavedo
Summary: Aku adalah anak seorang musisi terkenal—pemain biola. Ayahku berbakat, terkenal di seluruh kota tempatku tinggal sekarang. Ayah meninggal saat perjalanan tur ke Yokohama. Kini hanya ambisi Ayah yang tertinggal, dan masih akan aku teruskan. / UP! Ch10 / Warning: AU, AT, Crackpair, Rate M-Lemon. / Semi-hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belong © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Violinist © Lany deMusica**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **Intro**_

 _Hinata POV_

Aku adalah anak seorang musisi terkenal—pemain biola. Ayahku berbakat; terkenal di seluruh kota tempatku tinggal sekarang. Dia meninggal saat perjalanan tur ke _Yokohama_ , bersama anggota band-nya tiga tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan bus di kilometer sepuluh sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Aku mewarisi bakat Ayahku, mulai bermain biola sejak umurku tujuh tahun. Aku masih ingat _Cello_ ungu pertamaku yang Ayah belikan untukku. Aku masih menyimpannya di studio musik samping kamarku.

Ayahku buta sejak ia masih muda. Bola matanya rusak akibat terkena _string_ —yang putus saat dia mainkan. Ayah bilang otot matanya terluka atau semacamnya, matanya sudah putih setelah selesai operasi.

Aku tak sehebat seperti Ayahku. Dia bermain layaknya orang normal lainnya. Jarinya seperti bernyawa, bergerak lincah pada string biola. Aku selalu mengamati Ayah saat bermain di teras rumah menjelang sore hari, saat aku masih kecil. _Sonata in C Major_ melantun, menghantarkan tidurku di pangkuan Ayahku.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan musik klasik instrumental sejak kecil. Ipod unguku penuh dengan karya-karya _Niccolo Paggini dan Ludwig Van Beethoven_. Aku sering mendengarkannya saat menunggu dosen di kelasku. Aku bosan menunggu—itu aktifitas yang sangat tidak _benefit_.

Temanku semasa sekolah menengah bilang aku seperti muncul dari buku pelajaran sejarah. Mungkin karena sikap _introvert_ —ku dan kegemaranku yang terkesan aneh dan _tua._ Mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan menonton konser musik di tengah kota. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih mengambil kursi paling depan di Gedung Theater untuk menikmati pertunjukan Opera.

Aku—Ayahku sebelum meninggal—tinggal di sekitar _Kanto_ dekat dengan _Universitas Tokai_ tempatku belajar saat ini. Rumah bergaya eropa yang di desain sendiri oleh Ayahku. Banyak sekali alat musik yang menggantung di sisi tembok dan dipajang di dalam rumahku. Dan figura-figura foto Ayah semasa hidup bersama dengan anggota Band-nya.

Ini satu-satunya tempat favoritku; studio dan galeri Ayahku di lantai dua. Cello unguku di sudut kiri di atas meja kecil samping sofa. Hampir semua jenis alat musik ada disini. Ayah seringkali berlatih dengan anggota ensemble-nya disini. Aku hanya duduk mengamatinya dari sofa dekat dengan pintu dan kadang sampai tertidur disana.

Semua barang tersusun rapi disini. Hanya beberapa alat yang baru digunakan dan terlihat masih tergeletak di karpet. Itu gitar Sasuke, dia sudah tertidur di sofa. Suamiku; dosen jurusan seni Universitas Tokai. Dia mengajarkan arransemen di kelasku. Dia membuat banyak Arransemen untukku.

Sasuke adalah murid ayahku, dulu sewaktu ayahku masih hidup Sasuke sering datang kemari. Belajar arransemen lagu dan bermain biola di Studio Ayahku. Ya.. dulu Sasuke juga seorang pemain biola namun kini dia tak lagi memegang biolanya. Kini dia beralih bermain gitar yang memang keahliannya sejak dulu. Walaupun aku tahu permainan biola sasuke juga sangat indah seperti ayahku.

Sudah 3 tahun ini aku membina rumah tangga dengan sasuke. Namun jangan berpikir hubungan kami sama seperti hubungan rumah tangga pada umumnya. Tidak.. hubungan kami hanya sebatas tinggal di satu atap yang sama. Kami memang menikah tapi hubungan kami tak seperti apa yang seharusnya. Kamar kamipun berbeda dan kami tak pernah mengganggu privasi masing-masing.

Sasuke melamarku tak lama setelah kepergian ayahku. Entah mengapa ia menikahiku, kupikir mungkin dia kasihan padaku. Namun aku tak ingin memikirkannya, yang kuinginkan hanyalah menjadi pemain biola terkenal seperti ayahku. Dan tentunya untuk mencapainya aku membutuhkan wali seperti Sasuke. Dulu ada ayahku namun semenjak ayahku pergi Sasukelah yang menjadi wali sekaligus suamiku. Hubungan ini tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan siswa dan siswi kampusku tak ada yang mengetahui kalau sasuke adalah suamiku.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam, dia terlihat benar-benar lelap. Aku mencoba mendekatinya, kini aku berjongkok didekat sofa dimana sasuke berbaring sekarang. Aku duduk sambil memeluk lututku memperhatikan wajahnya dalam diam. Suamiku ini memang tampan, namun aku tak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya namun pertanyaan itu selalu tertahan di mulutku. Sasuke tak seperti pria kebanyakkan, dia seorang penyendiri sama sepertiku. Sikapnya dingin kepada semua orang, namun hanya kepadaku ia bersikap lembut.

Tanganku membelai surai ravennya yang sedikit menutupi matanya. Penampilannya memang berantakan, _t-shirt_ dan celana _jeans_ yang sudah robek di bagian lutut. Tapi ia pandai merawat diri tak seperti kebanyakkan pria lainnya, rambutnya lembut. Bahkan ia sangat wangi, aku bisa mencium aroma mint dari tubuhnya. Perlahan tanganku berpindah ke wajahnya. Jari telunjukku menyusuri hidungnya yang mancung, lalu turun menyentuh bibirnya yang tipis, kemudian rahangnya yang kokoh.

"Kau harus berterima kasih kepada tuhan-karena telah memberimu wajah yang sempurna sasuke" bisikku

"Hn" Gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum mengetahui bahwa suamiku sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Kini aku menarik lenganku dari wajahnya. Namun ia menahan pergelangan tanganku.

Matanya membuka, kini aku bisa melihat iris _Onyx_ -nya menatapku intens. "Aku baru menyadari, jika istri kecilku ini mempunyai kebiasaan menyentuh orang yang sedang tidur."

"Kau kan suamiku, apa ada yang salah bila aku menyentuh suamiku?" tanyaku

"Kupikir kau tak menganggapku suamimu." Sasuke bangkit untuk duduk. Namun tetap tak melepaskan pegangannya dari pergelangangku.

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya "Untuk apa aku memasak dan mengurusi semua keperluanmu jika aku tak menganggap kau suamiku? Hmm?" ucapku setelah menghentikan tawaku.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sungguh dia terlihat lebih baik jika senyum itu selalu tercetak di wajahnya. Tanpa kusadari kini sasuke menarikku untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan tindakannya, namun aku hanya diam menurutinya.

 _Normal POV_

Sasuke memeluk pinggang hinata, dan menempelkan dagunya pada pundak istrinya. "Kalau kau menganggapku suamimu, berarti kau tak keberatankan jika aku menyentuhmu"

Hinata mengernyit "Jika yang kau maksud adalah ini, itu tak masalah bagiku? Namun jika yang kau maksud adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ranjang.." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membalik posisinya hingga kini ia duduk menyamping dipangkuan sasuke. Kemudian ia menelusupkan tangan kirinya dipinggang sasuke dan tangan kanannya di bahu sasuke. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sasuke. "Bukankah kau tau keinginan terbesarku sasuke, kuharap kau bisa menungguku. Aku belum menyerah akan keinginan itu. Aku tak ingin sesuatu nanti muncul dan menghambat keinginanku." lanjutnya.

"Kau tak ingin hamil anakku"

"Bukan begitu.. aku ingin.. hanya saja aku belum siap Sasuke, bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan _Study-_ ku."

"Ini memebuatku gila" Sasuke menghela napas " Tiga tahun kita menikah tapi kau tak pernah mengizinkanku menyentuhmu, sedangkan hampir setiap hari kau selalu menari dipikiranku.. sampai kapan kau mau menyiksaku? Aku normal hinata." Kembali menghela napas

Hinata menatap Sasuke intens, "Aku tahu Sasuke." Ia membelai surai Raven suaminya. "Pertunjukan rutin dan tugas-tugas Arransemen membuatku gila."

"Yaa. Aku selalu kalah dengan ambisimu Hinata. Kau seperti Ayahmu." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil gitar yang tergeletak di karpet. Kemudian duduk di kursi menghadap _tablature_ di depannya.

Hinata masih duduh di sofa mengamati Sasuke yang sudah tenggelam dengan gitarnya, memainkan Arransemen yang ia tulis semalaman. "Sasuke." Suara speaker menggema menyamarkan suara Hinata. "Sa-su-ke!" Teriak Hinata menekankan setiap penggalan kata pada namanya.

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh. Jemarinya berhenti memainkan string gitar.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menyentuh biolamu?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk _Viola_ yang digantung di samping lukisan figur _Niccolo Paggini._

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku hanya memainkannya jika kau memintaku."

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian beranjak mengambil _Viola_ yang digantung di tembok. "Baiklah, aku memintamu!" Ujar Hinata sambil menyodorkan _Viola_ di tangan kirinya.

Sasuke meletakkan gitarnya ke karpet, kemudian mengambil _Viola_ di tangan Hinata. " _Sonata in C Major?"_ Sasuke mulai memasang kabel pada _Viola_ -nya, kemudian mulai menggesek string _Viola_ yang sudah ditahan di bahunya.

Hinata mengamati permainan Sasuke, ia duduk di sofa. Mengingatkannya pada sosok Ayah yang sering memainkan lagu itu hingga tertidur di pangkuannya. Hinata mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Perlahan matanya menutup, menikmati alunan lagu yang Sasuke mainkan. Sasuke menatap tersenyum ke arah Hinata yang sudah lelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Minggu

Hinata POV

Hari ini gila. Pertunjukan rutin di Gedung Theater dan kuharap Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan Arransemen-nya untukku. Aku mengendap masuk ke studio. Sasuke tertidur di atas sofa, alat musik tergeletak di karpet. Suara hembusan AC memenuhi ruangan. Sudah dua hari AC nyala, dan Sasuke belum beranjak dari tempat ini. Aku berlari ke kamar mengambil selimut. Kemudian menutupi tubuh Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa. Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dan melihat tubuhnya yang terbujur kaku.

Aku mengambil tablature yang Sasuke kerjakan kemarin. Mengecek sebentar, kemudian memasukkan ke dalam tas. Aku berjongkok di samping Sasuke, "Terimakasih." Bisikku. Mengecup dahinya dan beranjak keluar studio. Aku berjalan melewati tangga, menengok jam dinding di atas pintu. Aku terlambat, sial. Aku mengambil kunci mobil di saku celanaku. Berlari menghampiri mobilku yang terparkir depan. Aku bergegas, memacu mobilku cepat membelah jalanan sekitar Kanto.

Beberapa menit aku sudah sampai di halaman parkir Fakultas Seni, memarkir mobilku di samping mobil sport berwarna jingga. Aku melirik sekilas, kemudian berlari menuju gedung theater. Mereka semua mengamatiku, aku tidak peduli penampilanku sudah berantakan. Hah, napasku hilang. Hah, aku bisa mati. Aku hampir sampai. Aku membelok di lorong dan menabrak seseorang di depanku.

"Maaf," aku menatap orang itu.

"Hinata!" Ini Sakura. Dia seniorku di kelas drama. Rambutnya pink mencolok, dia sangat tomboy dan kasar kepada setiap laki-laki, khususnya di kelas drama.

"Apa sudah dimulai?" Ucapku tersengal-sengal. Napasku masih memburu.

"Cepatlah mereka menunggumu." Ucapnya. Sakura ikut panik menatapku yang juga panik.

"Baiklah aku pergi, Sakura. Terimakasih."

Aku kembali berlari menuju Gedung theater. Beberapa sedang mempersiapkan dekorasi panggung dan merapikan bangku penonton. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu di atas panggung, mereka menatapku. Kami mendapat tugas untuk mengiringi drama. Dengan membentuk kelompok Orkestra. Aku memegang peran penting untuk mengatur Arransemen musik. Dan aku terlambat, sial.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucapku. Aku membagikan tablature yang sudah di copy, kemudian mengambil duduk di antara mereka. Aku memegang Cello. Mereka menatapku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Kami melakukan pelatihan terakhir untuk pertunjukan malam ini. Berjam-jam kami tenggelam dalam lantunan musik-musik arransemen untuk drama. Mereka nampak serius memainkan alat musik masing-masing. Memainkan setiap halaman-halaman pada tablature yang kubawa. Mereka mampu membaca, dan memainkannya tanpa kesalahan. Aku masih melakukan beberapa kesalahan di beberapa not.

Sekilas aku menatap ke depan. Seseorang melambaikan tangannya dari bangku penonton. Rambutnya kuning, dia tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Aku mendecih mencoba untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Dia selalu menggangguku saat latihan. Siswa kelas theater/drama selalu seperti itu, mereka semua sama.

Kami sudah selesai dengan lagu terakhir. Dua jam lagi sebelum pertunjukkan. Cukup untuk beristirahat sejenak. Aku membereskan alatku, meletakkkannya kembali pada besi stand.

"Ne.. Hinata. Apa kau ingin ke kantin?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Itu Shion dia berada di posisi _Viola_ di kelompokku. Rambutnya pirang, matanya lavender pucat. Dia sangat menggilai si Kuning yang selalu menggangguku. "Ah maaf, Shion. Sepertinya aku harus bertemu ketua." Aku menoleh ke arah bangku penonton. Dia masih menatapku, si kuning. "Shion? Lihat." Aku mengedikkan bahu ke arah bangku penonton. "Dia akan mengajakmu ke kantin. Temui dia." Tukasku.

Shion menatap ke arah si kuning di bangku penonton. "Benarkah?" Shion menepuk bahuku. "Terimakasih, Hinata!" Kemudian berlari ke arah si kuning.

Aku tersenyum tipis ke arah si kuning. Dia menatapku heran, kemudian menatap Shion yang sudah ada di sampingnya. Aku melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Sebelum mereka beranjak meninggalkan bangku penonton. Hah, hari ini aku selamat. Sasuke bisa membunuhnya jika tahu tingkah si kuning itu yang selalu menggodaku. Aku harus menemui ketua, sepertinya dia marah kepadaku. Aku selalu terlambat di saat-saat penting.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chapter ini saya tulis bersama Author **LovelyLany.**

* * *

Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Violinist Lany deMusica**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Verse I_

 _Sasuke POV_

Tubuhku terasa kaku dan sakit. Aku tertidur meringkuk di sofa semalaman. Bau lavender terasa menusuk di hidungku. Ini selimut Hinata. Lembut dan menenangkan. Dia sudah harus ke kampus pagi tadi. Aku menarik selimut Hinata lalu duduk. Ini istirahat terbaikku selama sepekan. Cukup efisien. Aku harus bergulat dengan arransemen dan tugas-tugas untuk kelasku—sepekan ini. Rutinitas. Vertigo juga bagian dari rutinitas.

Suara AC berderu memenuhi ruangan. Udara terasa lebih dingin. Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali benda itu mati. Aku mengambil remote dan mematikan AC. Hinata sudah mengambil _tablature_ yang aku kerjakan semalam. Dan terimakasih untuk Ayah Hiashi atas ilmu yang dia berikan semasa hidup. Aku tidak akan menjadi dosen tanpa bantuannya. Ya, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membalas kebaikannya kepada Hinata sekarang. Hanya sedikit.

Aku mulai beranjak dari sofa. Alat musik berserakan. Tergeletak di atas karpet. Kabel-kabel dan speaker masih menyala. Drum dan keyboard tidak pernah kusentuh. Mereka masih rapi di sudut ruangan. Aku membungkuk. Sial, kepalaku berdenyut. Udara di ruangan seperti menusuk hidung dan membeku di otak. Aku harus melempar tubuhku keluar dari ruangan ini segera.

Gitar dan _Viola_ di tanganku, lalu meletakkan gitar di besi stand dan menggantung _Viola_ di dinding. Aku ingat saat pertama kali berhenti memainkannya. Saat setelah Hiashi meninggal dalam perjalanan tur ke Yokohama. Ini semacam trauma. Aku hanya tidak ingin berakhir seperti dia. Viola. Ambisi. Dan tragis.

Hinata terus menangis saat itu. Aku memeluknya. Hampir putus asa. Psikiater tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku sendiri merawat Hinata. Siang dan malam. Satu minggu terpuruk dan menyedihkan. Dia berubah. Dia berbeda setelah mulai membaik. Dia dingin dan lebih tenang. Sorot matanya memancarkan ambisi. Percaya diri dan kuat seperti Ayah Hiashi. Ini lebih baik.

Ruang tamu gelap. Hanya cahaya temaram dari lantai atas. Aku duduk di sofa, lalu memasang dasi di kerahku. Kemeja putih. Jas hitam dan celana _jeans_ biru gelap _._ Sepatu hitamku sudah mengkilat. Hinata selalu merawatnya. Demi kesan formal. Tapi aku lebih suka memakai _Sneaker._ Jam tangan _rolex_ di lengan kiriku. 30 menit lagi pertunjukan dimulai. Aku harus bergegas. Aku berdiri setelah selesai dengan dasi.

Semburat jingga kian memudar di langit Kanto. Mobil sport merahku terparkir di garasi samping rumah. Menyisakan ruang kosong di sebelah kiri—tempat mobil Hinata. Aku mulai menghidupkan mesin. Memacu mobilku cepat. Langint sudah biru dan gelap saat aku menyusuri jalanan malam sekitar Kanto. Mobil-mobil berdesakan di persimpangan lampu merah. Suara klakson bersahutan tidak sabaran.

Universitas Tokai hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah. Aku memarkir mobilku di samping BMW Ungu. Ini mobil Hinata. Di sebelah kiri mobil sport jingga. Tempat ini sudah penuh mobil mewah para pengunjung dan mahasiswa fakultas seni. Ini terlihat seperti pameran mobil mewah. Selain pertunjukan drama di gedung theater.

Suara speaker berbicara, terdengar dari luar gedung. Acara sudah akan dimulai. Beberapa orang masih bertahan di lobby depan. Mereka sedang bercanda. Rekan mahasiswa atau orang luar. Aku tidak kenal. Aku bertegur sapa dengan dosen-dosen dan mahasiswa di sepanjang lorong. Berjalan memutar melewati _backstage_ gedung theater. Sepintas terlihat keributan dari celah pintu. Aku berjalan melewatinya.

Suara host semakin keras terdengar. Bangku penonton sudah penuh dengan pengunjung dan rekan mahasiswa. Aku duduk di bangku depan khusus dosen saat kulihat tirai merah masih menutupi panggung. Lampu sorot menerangi dua orang host di depan tirai. Mereka berteriak dengan microphone. Menyapa pengunjung di bangku penonton.

"Tuan Uchiha." Seseorang memanggilku. Suaranya tersamar oleh suara speaker dan orang yang bicara di sekitarku.

Aku menoleh mencari suara, dia berjalan dari arah kiri menghampiriku. "Karin-sensei." Aku melambaikan tangan. "Tak usah terlalu formal denganku." Dia dosen di kelas drama. Merah dan liar menatapku.

Karin duduk disampingku. Senyumnya terlihat menjijikkan. "Masih sendiri, Sasuke-sensei?"

"Tidak, mereka semua disini." Aku mengedikkan dagu ke arah bangku penonton di belakang. Bangku dosen sudah penuh. Mereka terlihat rapi dan elegan. Sangat khas orangtua.

Dia tertawa. "Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau butuh teman untuk acara ini. Sa-su-ke sensei." Tatapan matanya seperti menelanjangiku.

Ya, dan aku harus membiarkanmu menghisap milikku dari bangku penumpang di mobilku. Mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau itu adalah Hinata. Aku tahu. Semua orang pun tahu. Kelas drama selalu datang dengan penggila seks. Entah itu dosen ataupun mahasiswanya. Mereka semua sama. Kurasa mereka belajar kelas masturbasi saat jam kosong.

Tirai merah perlahan terbuka. Seseorang mulai bicara menceritakan adegan. Dekorasi bunga-bunga dan langit di latar panggung. Dua orang memakai kostum pohon, bergerak-gerak seolah tertiup oleh angin. Mereka terlihat ceria. Musik orkestra mulai bermain. Lampu sorot menyapu panggung. Merah. Hijau dan putih. Seorang putri menari diikuti sorot lampu.

"Kelasmu akan tampil, bukan?"

"Kelasmuu juga, Sasuke?" Balasnya.

Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah Karin. "Ya, mereka membuat musik ini."

"Oh, ya." Dia menatap kumpulan orkestra di atas panggung. "Aku ingat indigo itu." Dia berpikir.

Aku mengernyit. "Kau kenal?"

"Tidak. Mungkin. Aku lupa." Dia menggeleng.

Aku mulai penasaran. Tapi Karin terlihat kebingungan sendiri. Aku melihat Hinata di atas panggung. Dia tenggelam di antara pemain-pemain orkestra—di sebelah kiri panggung. Dia bermain _cello._ Tapi tidak pernah memainkan _cello_ ungunya di rumah. Gesekannya ragu. Kuharap dia tidak mengacaukan musik ini.

"Lihat. Itu Naruto. Hebat, bukan?" Ujarnya

Seorang pangeran datang dari arah kiri panggung, "Itu Naruto?" Dia mengangguk, "Kostum itu terlihat hebat dan pandai berperan, bukan?" Dia menatapku tertawa. Naruto memakai jubah dan rambut palsu. Berdialog dengan putri saat latar panggung mulai berubah. Sebuah kerajaan. Sang putri naik ke atas kamar. Menengok dari jendela lalu tangannya melambai ke bawah.

Aku menyeringai menatap Karin, "Apa kau bermain dengannya?"

Dia tertawa lebih keras. "Kau gila, Sasuke. Dia anak saudariku."

Lampu sorot kembali menyapu panggung. Sang pangeran menari bersama putri. Penari-penari lain di sekitarnya, menari mengikutinya. Pohon itu juga menari. Karin tak bicara lagi. Sesekali menggumam sesuatu. Kami tenggelam dalam pertunjukan drama.

Satu jam sudah berlalu. Seseorang kembali bicara menceritakan adegan terakhir. Lampu sorot mulai redup. Hijau mati. Merah mati. Para penari meninggalkan panggung. Bisa kudengar suara langkah kaki mulai memenuhi ruangan. Beberapa penonton mulai beranjak meninggalkan gedung.

"Apa kau akan pergi malam ini?" Ucap Karin.

"Tidak."

Dia mendengus. "Apa kau lebih senang bercinta dengan gitarmu?"

Aku menatap Karin. "Gitarku tidak mendesah, Karin. Aku menikmatinya."

Dia tertawa. "Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Sasuke." Ya, aku gila. Hanya gila. Dan kau gila seks. Itu lebih buruk.

Karin sudah pergi. Tirai panggung mulai menutup. Aku berjalan menuju pintu backstage. Gelak tawa terdengar saat aku membuka pintu. Mereka menatapku dan memanggil namaku. Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Kemudian berlalu ke ruang sebelah.

Ruangan pemain orkestra, "Sasuke-sensei!" Mereka memanggilku. Muridku di kelas seni. Nasi kotak di tangan mereka. Beberapa duduk dan berjongkok di lantai. Hinata menatapku dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian sudah berusaha dengan baik." Ucapku. Aku duduk di bangku kayu. Ruangan ini terasa panas. Aku hanya duduk tapi berkeringat. Jas hitam sudah kugantung di lengan. Dua kancing kemeja kubuka dan masih terasa panas.

"Tentu saja, sensei! Ini berkat arransemen Hinata." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Benarkah?" Aku menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dia terlihat gugup. Menatap seolah mencegah untuk bicara. Dahinya mengerut. Matanya menyipit. Tentu saja, aku tak bicara tentang arransemen. Atau aku harus menahan lapar saat mengajar kelas pagi.

"Setelah ini pulang dan beristirahatlah kalian. Besok pagi kelasku pukul 10. Dan jangan terlambat." Tukasku.

Mereka mendesah panjang bersamaan.

 _Hinata POV_

Aku bersyukur tidak mengacau arransemen. Aku gugup saat Sasuke melihatku dari bangku penonton. Tanganku berkeringat saat di panggung. Ini melelahkan. Aku ingin pulang. Lalu melempar tubuhku ke atas kasur. Nasi kotakku masih utuh. Aku hanya memakannya sedikit. Dan rasanya seperti _sterofoam._

"Hinata?" Sasuke memanggilku. Dia berkeringat. Jas hitamnya menggantung di lengan. Kancing kemeja terlepas dua disana. Terlihat seksi. Dan, ah otakku mulai liar.

Dia menatapku, "Kita harus bicara mengenai arransemen." Tidak, jangan macam-macam Sasuke.

Aku mulai panik, "Hee? Apa ada yang salah?" Tentu, tidak ada. Sasuke tidak gila.

"Tidak, itu bagus. Kita bisa bicara sambil berjalan ke tempat parkir." Ucapnya. Dia mulai beranjak dari bangku. "Kalian segeralah pulang."Ucapnya kepada yang lain.

Dia menghampiriku. Matanya masih menatap mereka. "Aku ingin sedikit berdiskusi dengan hinata mengenai arransemennya." Sasuke beranjak mendahuluiku.

"Shino, maaf. Aku harus pulang lebih dulu." Shino terbengong menatapku, sedetik kemudian mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum.

Aku melambaikan tanganku, "Baiklah, teman-teman aku pergi dulu."

"Terimakasih, Hinata. Hati-hati." Aku menoleh saat mendengar ucapan salah satu dari mereka. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Aku belari kecil. Menyamai langkah Sasuke yang terburu-buru. Dia menoleh saat aku sudah disampingnya, "Arransemen-mu luar biasa, nona Hinata." Dia menggodaku.

Mataku menyipit menatapnya. "Jangan main-main denganku. Tuan Sa-su-ke." Aku menekan intonasi di setiap penggalan namanya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Pintu lobby sudah terlihat. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang dan bertahan di sekitar lobby. Saling bicara dan bercanda disana. Seperti tidak ada tempat lain untuk itu. Bergerombol dan menghalangi jalan. Sasuke menarik lenganku, tangannya membuka jalan melewati mereka.

"Hinata."

Tangan Sasuke masih menggenggamku. Terasa hangat. Dan kekar. "Hmm?"

Kami sudah berjalan di tempat parkir. Menyusuri deretan mobil mewah, sampai berhenti di samping BMW unguku.

"Kapan kau akan bilang?"

Aku menoleh, "Tentang apa?"

Tangan Sasuke mendorongku. Menekan punggungku pada pintu mobil. Dia menatapku. Wajahnya semakin mendekatiku. "Tentang kita." Bisiknya ditelingaku.

Aku membuang muka. Napasnya berat dan hangat menyapu wajahku. Jantungku berdegup tak normal. Tubuhku memanas. Tangannya mendorong pintu mobil dan mengekang tubuhku. Ini buruk. Mereka bisa melihat kami. Sasuke bodoh.

"Ugh. Jangan Sasuke." Aku merasakan basah sekitar leherku. Aku mendesis, kemudian meronta. Mendorong dadanya agar menjauh. Dia melemah tak melawanku dan mundur. Aku bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajahnya. Aku belum siap. Tidak sekarang, tidak juga di sini. Ini gila. Dan ini bodoh.

"Maaf." Ucapnya. Wajahnya sendu menatapku. "Maaf, Hinata. Aku lepas kontrol." Dia beringsut dari hadapanku. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku bersandar di pintu mobil. Menatap kepergian Sasuke meninggalkan tempat parkir. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang. Masih tidak menyangka tindakan nekatnya barusan. Maaf, Sasuke. Batinku.

Tubuhku terasa gemetar. Sudut mataku terasa basah, kemudian kurasakan sesuatu mulai mengalir di pipiku. Tidak begitu banyak yang keluar, namun berarti banyak dalam hatiku. Aku mulai menghidupkan mesin, kemudian memacu mobilku meninggalkan gedung fakultas seni.

 _Sasuke POV_

'Clap'

Aku menekan saklar di dinding sebelah pintu—di ruang tamu. Lampu menyala membuka jalanku menuju dapur. Aku mendengar suara mobil dari Garasi saat aku membuka kulkas. Kepalaku membungkuk. Tanganku mengobrak-abrik mencari makanan. Sereal gandum. Susu. Dan cola. Ini hari minggu di akhir bulan. Tak ada waktu untuk belanja bulanan. Hinata sibuk dengan pertunjukan rutin. Sial, malam ini aku harus kelaparan.

Suara langkah terdengar dari depan rumah. Aku duduk di meja makan. Membawa gelas dan botol cola di tanganku. Aku melirik pintu depan saat menuang cola ke dalam gelas. Dia tidak melihatku. Tidak ada suara. Hanya suara busa sofa yang tertimpa di ruang tamu. Aku mengambil satu gelas lagi. Menuang cola dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kiriku mengambil satu gelas lain, lalu meminumnya. Meneguk isinya hingga tandas. Perutku terasa panas setelah menghabiskan satu gelas. Lambungku terasa perih melintir.

Hinata meringkuk di sofa. Dia menatapku saat aku menaruh gelas ke meja. Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata mulai beringsut lalu duduk. Mengambil gelas kemudian meminumnya. Aku masih mengamatinya. Dia bersandar setelah menaruh gelas di meja. Matanya terpejam.

"Hinata?"

Dia melirikku "Hmm?"

Aku mengusap rambutnya. "Sudah mau tidur?" Dia mengangguk.

Aku menarik bahunya, meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Dia diam. Matanya kembali terpejam. "Kau sakit?" Dia menggeleng. "Tubuhmu panas." Aku membelai wajahnya yang memucat dan berkeringat.

"Sasuke." Sudut matanya melirikku.

"Hmm?"

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi di tempat parkir." Dia berbisik sangat pelan. Mungkin terlalu lelah dan mengantuk. "Kau bodoh. Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu?"

Aku menatapnya, "Kenapa? Biar mereka tahu." Aku tahu dia belum siap. Butuh waktu lebih untuk bersabar. Hanya menunggu. Dia akan datang dengan kemauan sendiri. Dia akan memelukku dan meminta lebih. Saat nanti dia siap. Saat hatinya siap dan menerimaku.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Tidak sekarang." Suaranya semakin memelan. Matanya kembali memejam saat aku merasakan genggaman tangan yang mengerat di pahaku. Aku mengusap bahunya. Memberikan kenyamanan pada tubuhnya. Genggaman tangannya mulai melemah. Aku merasa bodoh dengan sikapku. Saat mendorong egoku kepadanya. Tanpa memahami perasaan Hinata.

Aku tidak terkontrol saat berada di dekatnya. Seringkali. 3 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Aku sudah bersabar, menunggu saat yang tepat. 3 tahun kurasakan sangat berat. Saat beban imajiner di dada membekapku erat. Terasa kuat dan semakin mencekik. Dia menjauh saat aku menginginkannya. Memberi harapan saat aku semakin menginginkannya. Menjauh lagi, dan semakin jauh dari jangkauku. Dia seperti dilema.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Dia sudah tertidur di pangkuanku. Hembusan nafasnya halus. Bisa kurasakan hangat dari balik celana _jeans_ -ku. Aku melepas jas hitamku, lalu meletakkannya di tubuh mungil Hinata. Aku mulai bersandar. Menekan punggungku di bahu sofa. Berharap beban ini bisa memudar. Lalu menghilang bersama egoku. Berharap semua akan membaik saat terbangun pagi nanti..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n

Special Thanks to **LovelyLany** buat POV Hinata

Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa

Semoga Menghibur

Terimakasih


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Violinist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 _Kirikaeru Refrain_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku menatap wajah tidur Sasuke. Dalam dan tenang. Menahan tanganku untuk tidak meremas surai _raven_ -nya yang berantakan. Dia mendengkur pelan. Tarikan-tarikan halus dan tenang saat dia bernapas. Aku bisa mencium aroma mint yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya. Sangat khas Sasuke. Aku menggeleng, merutuki kebiasaan anehku belakangan ini. Dia mulai bergerak. Aku berpura-pura tidur memejamkan mata. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan sentuhan-sentuhan dingin dan lembut di pipiku.

"Aku tahu, Hinata." Benar, dia tahu saat aku sedang mengamatinya dan dia juga berpura-pura masih tertidur tadi. "Ini akan berkedut saat kau berbohong." Bisiknya saat kurasakan sentuhan jarinya pada kelopak mataku.

Aku melihat wajahnya tersenyum tipis saat mulai membuka mata. Bola mata _Onyx-_ nya menatapku intens. Aku membeku, sepintas napasku tertahan. Waktu seperti berhenti beberapa saat. Seperti sihir. Dia selalu sukses melakukannya dengan itu. Seperti memaksaku jatuh ke dalamnya. Memaksaku tenggelam jauh di sana.

"Kapan kau akan serius?" Ucapnya.

Aku mengernyit, "Maksudmu apa, Sasuke?"

Dia menghela napas, kepalanya bersandar di bahu sofa, "Belajar arransemen. Kau masih kikuk membaca _tablature,_ Hinata. _"_ Itu topik yang membosankan saat baru saja bangun tidur, Sasuke. Aku mendengus pelan.

Aku mulai beringsut dari pangkuannya. Menggenggam tangan Sasuke, lalu menggesernya dari pipiku, "Aku sudah." Aku memberengut. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7. Masih beberepa jam sebelum kelas Sasuke dimulai.

Aku beranjak menuju dapur. Dan aku ingat sesuatu yang terlewatkan kemarin. Ya. Belanja bulanan. Di hari minggu. Di saat pertunjukkan rutin. Di saat waktu tidak mengijinkanku sedikit bernapas. Sempurna. Aku menarik pintu kulkas saat mendengar suara Sasuke dari ruang tamu.

"Tidak ada makanan, Hinata." Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk kemudian. Sereal gandum dan susu. Menu sarapan _normal_. Aku duduk di meja makan saat Sasuke berdiri di depanku. Aku menatapnya sekilas, lalu menggeser mangkuk sereal dan segelas susu di atas meja untuknya. "Aku akan ke supermarket setelah kelasmu usai." Ucapku sebelum menyendok sereal, lalu mendorongnya ke mulutku.

"Aku akan menyusul."

Aku mengangguk. Dia masih terlihat bosan menatap sereal di depannya, sebelum akhirnya mulai memakannya.

"Terpaksa."

"Hn." Dia menggumam saat sendoknya masuk ke mulut. Kelaparan. Aku tahu. Aku tahu dari caranya menyendok sereal. Saat dia mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. Aku tahu dia terpaksa dengan sereal itu. Aku tahu menu sarapan kesukaannya. Aku yang selalu membuatnya setiap pagi. Aku tahu bagaimana tatapan laparnya saat menatap sandwich telur yang kubuat. Aku tahu semua tentang Sasuke.

Aku mulai mencuci peralatan makanku. Kurasakan sentuhan tangan di pinggangku saat melihat mangkuk dan gelas muncul dari belakangku. "Kau akan terlambat Sasuke." Dagu Sasuke menyentuh bahuku. Dia diam dan mengamati kegiatanku. Aku meliriknya. Kemudian dia mulai beringsut dari punggungku.

"Jangan terlambat. Atau aku akan menghukummu, Hi-na-ta." Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di pintu dapur. Dia tersenyum lalu pergi. Hari ini aku bisa sedikit bersantai di rumah. Hah, kalau Sasuke tidak mengurungku sampai malam di studio dan membuat arransemen semalam suntuk. Tapi itu sangat menyenangkan. Dan itu satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkan kami selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam gedung fakultas seni, aku melihat Shion berjalan menuju kelas, "Shion! Tunggu." Hampir saja aku terlambat. Aku berlari menghampiri Shion, kemudian berhenti saat seseorang mulai mendekatinya.

"Nee. Hinata. Hari yang melelahkan?" Ucapnya. Shion menatapku dan orang itu bergantian. Benar itu Naruto, suara cemprengnya pun dapat terdengar sampai gedung sebelah. Aku selalu saja melihatnya berkeliaran di gedung fakultas. Ah ya, mungkin saja mereka berlatih drama di sepanjang lorong dan kantin? Aku hanya mengenal satu orang yang sangat serius dengan jurusan itu. Hanya dia. Haruno Sakura. Dia sangat pandai. Menulis dan berakting.

"Halo... Kau ada dimana, Hinata?" Aku tersentak saat Naruto berdiri tepat di depanku. Tangannya melambai di depan wajahku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Kelasmu sudah dimulai, bukan?" Ucapku.

"Ah, Karin-sensei memintaku mengkopi ini." Dia mengedikkan bahu, kemudian menunjukkan lembaran kertas di tangan kirinya.

"Lalu kenapa masih disini?"

Naruto mengernyit, "Aku melihatmu. Jadi kupikir..." Ucapnya. Dia menatap Shion, sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ayo Shion." Aku menggandeng tangan Shion, lalu masuk ke kelas.

Sasuke bilang jangan terlambat, tapi dia belum ada di kelas sampai sekarang. Hah. Aku menarik ipod dari dalam saku jaketku. Menatap ke arah jendela saat musik instrumental mulai bermain. Lenganku bertumpu di meja dan menopang dagu. Semakin tenggelam dalam musik yang berputar di _earphone_ -ku. Sesekali bersenandung pelan, menikmati pemandangan gedung-gedung fakultas di luar jendela.

Tidak ada yang lebih nyaman dari ini. Dan beban pikiran menghilang begitu saja. Dan tenang. Dan melayang. Dan mataku membelalak saat kurasakan sentuhan di bahuku. Aku menoleh ke kanan. Dia tersenyum memiringkan kepalanya. Tangan kirinya memegang buku yang sepertinya sedang dia bacakan sebelumnya. Aku tidak mengetahui kedatangan Sasuke yang mungkin sudah sejak tadi mulai mengajar. "Maaf." Aku menarik ipod-ku dan mendorongnya ke laci.

Tangan Sasuke bertumpu di mejaku. Sedikit membungkuk menatapku. "Berikan itu."

"Eh?" Aku menatap tangan Sasuke yang sedang memintaku. _Ipod_ -ku. Aku memutar mata, kemudian mendengus pelan saat menyodorkan _Ipod_ -ku kepadanya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya saat kelas usai." Ucapnya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku menoleh ke kanan, menatap Shion yang juga menatapku. Tangan kirinya menutup di bibir saat tersenyum. Aku mulai membuka buku dan menyobek selembar kertas di sana. Lalu mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

'Aku ragu kalau dia menyukai wanita'

Aku melipat kertas lalu kulempar ke meja Shion. Dia menatapku heran saat memegang kertas di tangannya. Aku mengangguk memberi kode. 'Bacalah, Shion.' Jari telunjukku menempel di hidung setelah bibirku bergerak seolah mengatakan sesuatu. Shion langsung mengerti, kemudian mulai menuliskan sesuatu di kertas. Sekilas aku menatap Sasuke yang sedang menulis di _whiteboard._ Sesekali dia bicara menjelaskan sesuatu yang dia tuliskan.

Aku membuka kertas yang dilemparkan Shion.

'Sasuke-sensei? Tidak mungkin Hinata. Dia tampan. Dan... Seharusnya banyak wanita yang ingin berkencan dengannya, bukan? Kupikir kau menyukainya?'

Tiba-tiba muncul gejolak aneh saat aku membaca tulisan, Shion. Mana mungkin... Apa aku menyukainya? Aku tak mengerti. Keadaan belakangan ini kurasakan semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Dan dia tampan. Ya, memang begitu. Dan juga wangi. Dan sentuhannya membuatku nyaman. Dan aku menggelangkan kepala.

'Ya, aku tahu. Tapi _mereka_ semua rata-rata tampan, Shion. Jangan bercanda, aku tidak menyukainya.'

Ini buruk kalau Shion tahu. Meski dia sahabatku. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke tidak harus ada yang tahu. Tidak sekarang.

Shion kembali melempar kertas ke mejaku.

'Aku tidak mengerti, Hinata. Tapi... Kuharap Naruto tidak seperti _mereka._ Maaf... Kupikir begitu. Kau menyukai Sensei kita. Ternyata tidak...' Hah, syukurlah Shion tidak menyadarinya. Aku selamat. Ini lebih serius dari sekedar menyukai. Aku dan Sasuke.

Kelas telah usai. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kelas. Aku mulai membereskan alat tulisku. Kosong, aku tidak menulis apa-apa. Tidak pernah saat kelas arransemen. Itulah untungnya punya _Sensei_ di rumah. Aku tersenyum setuju dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

"Hinata."

Aku mendongak menatap Shion, "Um?" Dia berdiri di sampingku.

"Kau akan pergi?" Ucapnya.

"Iy... Ah, tidak..." Aku menggeleng, " Aku akan berlatih di rumah." Ini akan buruk kalau Shion tahu saat Sasuke menyusul ke supermarket. Shion pasti ikut.

"Boleh aku ikut berlatih?" Tanyanya.

Iya itu pasti seru. Bagus. Lebih buruk dari supermarket. Tidak, apa yang dipikirkan Shion? Dia ke rumahku hanya saat Sasuke pergi atau ke luar kota. Dan hanya jika aku yang mengundangnya. Ah, sial. Mati aku. Sebenarnya aku tidak berlatih dan Shion pasti akan curiga kalau aku menolak. Bagaimana ini?

"Hinata?"

Suara Shion membangunkanku dari lamunan, "Eh.. Iya? Maaf..."

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak... Hanya saja... Aku..."

"Mungkin lain kali, Hinata?" Dia menepuk bahuku pelan, "Istirahatlah." Tukasnya. Aku terbengong menatap kepergian Shion sampai keluar dari pintu kelas.

Sekali lagi aku terselamatkan. Berapa lama aku harus menyembunyikan ini sampai mereka tahu? Suatu saat mereka akan tahu. Dengan atau tanpa kuberi tahu. Dan aku tidak dapat membayangkan kalau itu terjadi. Tidak pernah terbayangkan sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

Di supermarket, dia sudah datang lebih dulu. Sepertinya juga baru datang. Dia menghampiriku. Kami langsung berjalan menuju deretan buah dan sayur segar di sebelah kanan dari pintu masuk.

"Jangan memakai benda ini lagi di kelasku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan Ipod-ku.

Aku memberengut, "Kau bilang padaku jangan terlambat. Dan kau sendiri terlambat. Kau curang, Sasuke-sensei." Aku berdiri di depan rak tomat. Sasuke menggilai buah ini. Aku juga. Tapi tidak terlalu seperti dia. Sasuke mengambil keranjang tak jauh dari tempat kami.

Dia mendengus pelan, "Maaf, ada sedikit omong kosong dengan beberapa dosen. Mereka menahanku di mejaku." Keluh Sasuke.

Aku mengambil beberapa tomat. Mulai memasukkan satu persatu ke dalam kantong plastik kemudian meletakkannya di keranjang Sasuke. "Kau mulai membaur dengan mereka, Sasuke." Aku menoleh menatapnya. Aku tahu Sasuke tidak pernah berhubungan dengan mereka di luar kegiatan mengajar. Tidak pernah sejak dia mulai menjadi dosen di sana.

"Tidak, mereka membosankan." Aku menggelengkan kepala, sesekali tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Kami berjalan melewati rak selanjutnya. Perlengkapan mandi, makanan ringan dan minuman. Mengambil beberapa kemudian memasukkan kembali ke keranjang. Aku menahan tangan Sasuke yang mengambil keju berlebihan. "Stok untuk hibernasi?"

"Ini enak, Hinata."

"Tidak, itu berlebihan. Sasuke." Aku mengembalikan beberapa keju yang Sasuke ambil.

Kami sering belanja di supermarket ini. Pegawai di sini mengenal kami. Sesekali aku bertegur sapa dengan mereka di jalan. Mereka menatap seolah kami pasangan suami-istri yang normal. Aku tidak suka saat beberapa dari mereka menatap Sasuke. Maksudku, aku disini dan mereka mengabaikanku.

Aku menatap tangan Sasuke saat menggandengku. Dia menoleh, kemudian tersenyum ke arahku. Benar. Ini terlihat normal pikirku. Sasuke normal. Aku tidak tahu apa aku benar-benar menginginkan ini. Dia selalu menawarkan kenyamanan dan kehangatan saat kami bersama. Dan aku selalu merasa canggung dan tidak ramah sama sekali.

"Hinata. Tunggulah di depan." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan melewati kasir, menunggu Sasuke yang sedang membayar belanjaan kami. Dia memenuhi kebutuhanku sejak Ayah meninggal. Aku mengurus segala keperluannya di rumah. Ini bukan hubungan yang baik. Aku tahu. Aku hanya belum siap. Untuk sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

Aku merasa bodoh. Kadang merasa sangat nyaman dengan Sasuke. Di sisi lain aku tidak sanggup untuk bertindak lebih. Saat Sasuke menyentuhku. Dia tidak mau menyakitiku. Dia berusaha menahan ego-nya. Dia tersiksa dengan itu. Aku tahu semua. Aku mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu gelap. Hanya cahaya temaram dari televisi yang menyala. Aku kembali ke ruang tamu setelah meletakkan belanjaan di dapur. Sasuke duduk di sofa menonton televisi. Dia menatapku saat membawa dua gelas susu. "Terimakasih. Untuk hari ini." Ucapku. Kemudian menaruh gelas ke meja.

"Jangan membuatku seperti orang asing, Hinata." Ucapnya. Dia mengambil gelas kemudian meminumnya.

Maksudku untuk semua, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Itu akan membuatnya semakin merasa asing. Ini sudah baik. Belakangan ini kami pun membaik. Dan aku nyaman. Dan tidak ada gunanya terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Aku bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Menghirup aroma mint dari tubuhnya yang selalu membuatku ingin tidur. Aku tidak tertarik dengan televisi. Aku hanya ingin disini. Disamping Sasuke. Aku mulai mengantuk. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9.

"Hinata?"

Suara Sasuke membangunkanku, aku beringsut dari bahunya. Kemudian menatap nya, "Um?" Mataku terasa berat.

Sasuke mengusap rambutku, "Sudah mau tidur?" Aku mengangguk.

Aku terperanjat saat Sasuke mengecup dahiku. Dia menatapku intens. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Aku ingin mendorong dadanya, tapi tanganku terasa melemas. Tidak, batinku bergulat hebat. Ini akan menyakitinya lagi.

Aku memejamkan mata saat kurasakan jarinya menyentuh pipiku. Dingin dan hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tanganku menahan dada Sasuke. Tidak ada dorongan. Hanya berpegang lembut di sana.

Wajahku mulai terasa hangat oleh hembusan napas. Jantungku semakin berpacu saat bibir kami bertemu. Hangat dan lembut. Aku hanya diam saat Sasuke mendorong tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu tindakan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Bibirnya turun ke leherku. Aku hilang. Aku ingin mendorongnya sekarang. Sentuhannya membuatku gugup sekaligus nyaman di saat yang sama.

Aku meremas rambut Sasuke. Sentuhannya memberitahuku. Tatapannya memberitahuku. Tentang hasrat dan perasaan Sasuke yang sudah lama tertahan. Sentuhan dan tatapan matanya memintaku lebih. Aku semakin hilang. Pikiranku campur aduk. Aku semakin ingin mendorongnya, tapi tanganku terasa gemetar.

Sasuke membuka risleting celananya. Aku mendengarnya. Dan aku hanya diam. Bibirnya mengurung bibirku untuk berbicara. Dan aku hanyut ke dalam arusnya.

Aku merasakannya. Saat Sasuke masuk ke dalamku. Saat kami mulai menyatu. Dan aku semakin hilang dan tenggelam. Dia menatapku saat sesuatu menghentikannya. Aku hanya diam, kemudian memejamkan mata. Jariku menusuk punggungnya saat dia semakin mendesak ke dalam. Sasuke memanggil namaku.

Aku menatapnya sekilas dan kembali memejamkan mata. Gerakannya lembut mengguncang tubuhku. Aku sudah berantakan. Sensasi aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku mulai berkeringat. Dia juga berkeringat. Rambutnya terasa basah saat aku meremasnya.

Aku seperti kehabisan napas. Dia memelukku, dan membelai rambutku. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Dia berbisik pelan. Napasnya hangat menyapu leherku. Aku sangat lelah dan mataku terasa berat. Genggaman tanganku mulai melemah di punggungnya. Apakah ini benar atau salah? Aku tidak tahu. Apakah ini yang Sasuke inginkan? Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku perlu istirahat sekarang. Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Semoga menghibur

Terimakasih^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Violinist by Lany deMusica**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Verse II_

 _Sasuke POV_

Tubuhku terasa pegal, tapi ini menyenangkan. Benar, aku memang gila, seperti yang dikatakan Karin padaku. Namun, hanya dia yang membuatku gila seperti ini. Sudah sejak lama aku mulai menginginkannya. Semua mengalir begitu saja. Hasrat ini. Perasaan ini. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga 'tak semudah yang aku bayangkan. Aku hanya mengikuti arus emosi yang naik dan turun, panas dan dingin. Kupikir ini usaha terbaikku sampai sekarang. Hinata juga begitu.

Aku merasa hangat saat meraih tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Kami tertidur di sofa semalaman setelah pergulatan yang melelahkan. Dia mendengkur pelan, napas hangatnya menerpa dadaku, terasa menembus di balik kaosku. Tanganku terulur membelainya, menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah mungilnya. Halus dan lembut, perpaduan yang sempurna untuk wajah cantiknya. Napasku tertahan beberapa saat, lalu mulai menghembuskan dengan pelan.

Aku masih bertahan, untuk menatap Hinata dalam tidurnya. Ya.. Dia adalah sosok gadis mungil dengan ambisi yang luar biasa. Sosok yang selalu aku banggakan seperti ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi. Keluarga yang penuh dengan ambisi. Dia yang memberiku segalanya semasa hidup. Bukan secara materi, melainkan ilmu yang tak ternilai harganya.

Aku seorang yatim piatu. Sebuah kecelakan merenggut nyawa orangtuaku, ketika aku masih SMA. Anggota keluargaku yang tersisa hanya kakakku. Aku tinggal bersamanya, dan dia yang menghidupiku selama aku kuliah. Ya, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya, karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh atas kuliah. Meskipun aku tinggal bersama kakakku, hampir sebagian besar hariku kuhabiskan di kediaman Hyuuga ini. Mengurus studio dan keperluan ayah Hiashi untuk perjalanan tur dan latihan rutin di tengah kesibukan kuliahku.

Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Ayah Hiashi atas semua yang beliau berikan padaku. Dalam keterbatasan dirinya, 'tak pernah sekalipun beliau menyurutkan kebaikan dalam dirinya. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, untuk mengurus dan menjaga Hinata setelah kepergiannya saat itu.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, bersamanya, memeluknya, "Berjuanglah, Hinata. Jangan malas... Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membantumu ambisimu." Bisikku pelan di telinganya, kemudian mengeratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya.

"Hmm.." Dia menggumam, perlahan kulonggarkan pelukanku. Kini matanya membuka. "Akan kuingat janjimu." ucapnya saat tangannya sudah menopang dagu di atas dadaku.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya menatapku. Membuatku tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau istri kecilku ini sudah bangun." Tanganku membelai surai indigonya yang lembut. Aroma lavender selalu menguar dari sana, hingga membuatku selalu merasa candu saat berada di dekatnya.

"Kau semakin pintar berbohong, Hinata." Ucapku. Aku mencubit pelan hidung mancungnya sekilas lalu melepasnya. Dia meringis sambil mengelus hidungnya.

Dia menatapku menyipitkan mata, "Aku juga baru tahu. Selain dingin, ternyata Sasuke-sensei ini juga orang yang mesum." Ucapnya lirih sambil memutar bola matanya dan mendenguskan napas hangatnya kearah wajahku. Dia tertawa pelan, kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. Sebelah wajahnya terasa menempel di dadaku.

"Sasuke." Dia berpikir. Aku mengernyit menunggu Hinata melanjutkan. "Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Lanjutnya. Jarinya membuat pola lingkaran menyentuh bahuku.

"Maaf... Kalau itu menyakitimu... Aku mendorongmu terlalu jauh. Menekan egoku kepadamu." Aku berpikir. Hinata diam menungguku, "Tapi... Aku tak akan pergi. Aku milikmu. Perlakukan aku seolah aku benar-benar milikmu, Hinata."

Hinata menggeser kepalanya mencari posisi nyaman di dadaku. Dia diam, kini matanya kembali menutup. Beberapa saat Hinata masih terdiam, "Hinata? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Hmm." Dia kembali menggumam, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hari ini kelasku kosong. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk berlatih. Bukan untukku, tapi untuk melatih Hinata. Dia masih sangat hijau untuk terjun di dunia profesional yang keras. Banyak hal dasar yang belum dia kuasai. Dia sangat lambat untuk memahami dan sangat lemah dalam hal teori. Ini 'tak semudah hanya menggesek string pada biola. Butuh kematangan yang cukup untuk itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 saat aku menengok jam dinding di belakang punggungku. Hinata masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Lengan kirinya semakin erat memelukku. 'Hah, sedikit bersantai mungkin bisa meringankan beban di pundak' Dua minggu terakhir sangat menggila. Deadline 'tak memberikan sedikitpun celah untuk bernapas.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

Aku mendengar kegaduhan di dapur saat berjalan melewati tangga. Aku berjalan ke sofa, lalu melempar handukku di sana. Bisa kucium aroma makanan yang menggelitik cacing di perutku.

"Sasuke.. Kau disana?" Hinata memanggilku dari dalam dapur. Dia menatapku saat aku sudah berdiri di dekat pintu dapur.

"Hn?" Dia tersenyum. Aku memperhatikan Hinata yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Dia terlihat manis dengan Apron ungu dan setelan pakaiannya tadi malam. Sepertinya dia langsung ke dapur saat aku pergi untuk mandi.

 _Hinata POV_

Aku sedang menghidangkan sarapan pagi kami di atas meja. Tak terlalu banyak menu yang kumasak pagi ini. Aku hanya membuat secangkir kopi, omelete dan sandwich kesukaan Sasuke. Tentunya dengan banyak potongan tomat didalamnya. Aku selalu bertanya 'Ada apa dengan buah tomat?' Tapi dia 'tak menjawab dan tersenyum.

Aku sudah selesai, lalu melepas apron ungu yang melekat ditubuhku dan menyampirkannya di sudut dekat pintu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana dan terus melihatku, Sasuke? Tatapanmu seperti ingin memakanku." Ucapku. Dia tersenyum tipis saat aku mulai duduk di kursi meja makan kami.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai mendekat dan menduduki kursi di depanku. Aku menatapnya. Dia mengambil sandwich di tangan kirinya. Aku melihat surai ravennya yang masih basah. Dia tak melihatku, masih sibuk menghabiskan sandwich-nya. Aku dapat mencium aroma shampoo dari rambutnya. Ini sangat Sasuke. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Mencoba menghentikan pikiran aneh yang mulai tumbuh di kepalaku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Aku terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke. Aku mengelengkan kepala menandakan kalau aku tak memikirkan apapun. Dia terus bertanya "Apa masih terasa sakit?" Aku bisa melihat wajah khawatir Sasuke sekarang.

Aku mengerutkan alisku. Aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya. Ini sangat, "Tidak.." Hanya sedikit... Err.. Nyeri.

Sasuke tersenyum "Apa kau marah?"

"Marah?" Aku semakin bingung.

"Soal semalam." Lanjutnya sebelum menyeruput secangkir kopi di tangan kanannya. Dan masih menatap menungguku.

Aku memutar mata, "Aku tak ingin membahasnya Sasuke. Dan ini masih pagi. Kau tak ingin merusak mood baikku saat ini, bukan?"

"Hn.. ternyata marah. Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya."

Aku berpikir. "Kau salah Sasuke. Aku tak marah.. Aku hanya tak ingin membahasnya. Kumohon lupakan kejadian semalam. Dan.. Berhentilah membahasnya."

"Tak mungkin aku melupakannya. Dan jangan memerintahku, Hinata."

"Aku tak memerintahmu Sasuke.. hanya saja.. argh.. Sudahlah.. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menikmatinya semalam." Dia menaikkan alisnya.

"..." Aku diam. Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan sekarang. Aku tak ingin mebahasnya. Aku takut kalau hal itu mengganggu pikiranku. Kenapa Sasuke tak mengerti dan terus mendesakku seperti ini.

"Apa kau lupa kalau suaramu semalam sangat merdu seperti permainan biolamu." Dia terus menggodaku.

Aku mendengus kasar. Dia memang pandai menyulut emosiku. Sungguh aku benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Cukup, aku tak tahan dengan omong kosong di pagi hari. Aku beranjak dari kursi untuk meninggalkannya. Aku butuh air dingin saat ini untuk meredam emosiku. Aku perlu mandi.

Namun saat aku melewati kursinya tiba-tiba dia menahan lenganku. "Mau kemana, Hinata?"

"Makanlah sendiri Sasuke. Aku ingin mandi. Kepalaku terasa panas." Ucapku tanpa menoleh padanya. Aku berusaha menepis tangannya namun dia kuat sekali.

"Kau benar-benar ma..."

"Sasuke.. Hentikan! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Aku membentaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku membekap mulutku. Aku sadar, aku tak harus membentaknya. "Maaf," aku mulai membalik badan dan meninggalkan dapur.

Aku terkejut saat suara kursi berdecit keras di belakangku. Aku merasakan sesuatu menarik pinggangku sebelum sempat menengok ke belakang. Sasuke. Apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku terkejut, saat kusadari bahwa Sasuke tengah memangku tubuhku. Dia memeluk erat pinggangku. Kedua tanganku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayolah.. Hinata. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Kenapa kau begitu emosi?" Aku merasakan hembusan napas hangatnya di bahuku. Aku masih sedikit kesal. Sial, memang aku sangat menikmatinya bahkan itu terasa sangat menakjubkan.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya untukku. Dan aku bahagia bisa memberikanya untuk suamiku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Aku masih belum bisa percaya bila kami telah melakukannya. Atau mungkin hatiku belum bisa menerima itu semua. Aku takut. Aku tak bisa terus menghindar darinya. Ini memang kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri, tapi aku belum siap menghadapi hal yang paling aku takutkan kalau muncul. Dan itu akan mengahalangi impianku. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi.

Ayah maafkan aku. Jika kelak aku tak bisa meneruskan impianmu. Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku bingung, aku begitu mencintainya tapi aku juga menyayangi ayah. Impian ayah adalah impianku. Aku tak tahu cerita hari esok. Aku sudah berusaha tapi aku tak sanggup jika harus menyakiti Sasuke. Dia keluargaku satu-satunya sekarang. Sudah seharusnya kebahagiaan Sasuke menjadi kebahagiaku juga.

"Hinata."

Aku tersentak saat Sasuke memanggilku. Aku mulai pasrah dan berhenti meronta.

"Berbaliklah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu" Aku berbalik menghadapnya, masih dengan sasuke yang memangku tubuhku. Kini aku bisa menatapnya tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa dia terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hinata?" Ucapnya saat tangannya akan menyentuh wajahku.

Aku mengerutkan dahi heran. Perlahan aku menyentuh pipiku. Kurasakan basah di telapak tanganku, tapi sungguh aku tak menyadarinya. Kurasakan telapak tangannya yang besar menyentuh pipiku. Tatapannya masih sendu.

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke mencium keningku. Tangannya berpindah dari wajahku. Kini kedua lenganya meraihku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Memeluk erat tubuhnya, berharap dengan pelukan ini semua perasaan yang berkecambuk dalam hati dan pikiranku bisa terabaikan sejenak. Aku menyamankan tubuhku dipelukannya, merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Ini seperti obat yang bisa menghilangkan keluh kesahku seketika. Hanya dengan pelukannya sudah membuat hatiku tenang.

"Sasuke.. Aku tak ingin kau menatapku seperti tadi. Itu menyakitiku. Kau tau. Aku lebih suka melihat matamu yang marah dibanding tatapan sendumu itu."

"Kau harus tahu, Hinata. Apa yang terlihat di wajahku ini hanya kau yang tahu. Saat aku sedih ataupun bahagia. Itu hanya karenamu, dan hanya kepadamu aku tunjukkan." Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. "Lihat aku." Aku menatap Sasuke sesuai perintahnya. Dan dia terus berbicara.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu apa yang kau khawatirkan. Aku tahu, Hinata. Dan itulah yang menghantuiku selama ini. Kau dan ambisi Ayahmu dan sesuatu yang menimpanya. Ini seperti trauma di kepala. Aku selalu memikirkannya sepanjang hari.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan seorang keluarga lagi di hidupku, Hinata. Aku hanya memilikimu dan Itachi sekarang ini. Aku belum tahu solusi terbaik untuk ini. Aku tahu. Aku tak bisa begitu saja menahan ambisimu itu. Kau sendiri yang tahu apa yang terbaik. Dan kuharap kau juga memikirkan yang terbaik untuk kita, Hinata."

Aku seakan tak percaya dengan ucapannya, hatiku terasa campur aduk sekarang. Tanpa kusadari air mataku kembali mengalir di pipiku.

"Jangan bersedih ataupun menangis lagi. Aku tak ingin melihat air matamu mengalir. Itu melukaiku, Hinata." Dia kembali mengusap air mataku. Mataku terpejam sejenak, menikmati kehangatan sentuhannya.

Aku meraih tangannya yang membelai sisi wajahku. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tak akan hilang. Aku juga takut tentang hal itu. Tapi, aku terus mengejar ambisi ayah, karena kupikir itu satu-satunya hal yang masih menghubungkanku dengan ayah. Aku tak ingin pergi. Aku tak ingin hilang darimu." Perasaanku tak mampu kubendung lagi dan meledak dalam tangisanku. Sasuke memelukku lebih erat. Semakin erat.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke POV_

"Hinata." Aku duduk di kursi besi di dalam studio kami. Hinata menatapku setelah menghentikan gesekan pada biolanya. "Cobalah menulisnya ke dalam partitur. Kapan kau mau belajar?"

Dia meletakkan biolanya pada besi stand, lalu menatap partitur yang terpasang di besi stand lain di depannya. Wajahnya menekuk saat kembali melihatku, "Aku memang buruk dalam teori. Kau tahu itu. Bukankah kita hanya perlu menggesek string pada biola?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Itu dasar bermain musik, Hinata. Kau harus menguasainya. Kau hanya bisa membaca, dan kurang baik dalam menuliskan nada yang kau dengar. Mulailah dengan not angka dan tuliskan pada partitur itu." Dia mendengus, kemudian menoleh menatap partitur di depannya. "Aku yang akan memainkan musiknya, selagi kau menuliskannya. Perhatikan nada yang aku mainkan saat menulis dan juga teknik yang aku gunakan pada setiap nada." Ujarku menjelaskan. Dia mengangguk mengerti.

Hinata mulai menulis saat aku memainkan intro. Sesekali menatapku dan berpikir. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Tangannya mengetuk pulpen ke besi stand. Dia kembali menatapku, "Ulangi, Sasuke."

"Ini sudah yang kelima kali, Hinata." Ujarku. Dia masih belum jeli membaca nada yang didengarkan. Hinata terlihat frustasi. "Kau hanya harus terus mencobanya, Hinata." Tukasku.

Dia mengangguk saat mendengus. Aku tersenyum. Dia mengingatkan aku ketika baru mulai belajar menulis partitur. Sikapnya benar-benar mirip denganku. Aku menatap Hinata, "Aku akan mengulanginya sampai berapa kali pun, Hinata. Setidaknya hari ini selesaikan intro-nya." Ucapku. Ada sedikit cahaya yang bisa kulihat di sana.

Aku kembali memainkan intro. Aku terus mengulanginya saat Hinata memintaku. Dia berusaha membaca nada, terlihat saat dia mengetuk pulpen di kepalanya. Kemudian kembali menulis sesuatu pada partitur. Sudah hampir satu jam kami tenggelam dalam intro. Aku menggeleng saat dia menatapku seperti meminta istirahat. Terlihat kesal tapi tetap melanjutkan.

"Yosh! Satu bar lagi, Sasuke!" Ujarna. Dia menatapku dengan wajah semangat.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Satu bar lagi dari empat bar pada intro, "Apa kau sudah lelah?" Tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng, "Sedikit lagi. Ini tak terlihat terlalu membosankan seperti yang aku pikirkan. Aku mulai menyatu."

"Satu baris terakhir, ya?" Ucapku. Lalu kembali memainkan satu baris terakhir dengan Viola-ku. Dia terlihat lebih cekatan saat menulis. Dan tak terlihat banyak berpikir seperti sebelumnya.

"Sekali lagi dan aku selesai , Sasuke!" Ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dan kembali memainkan baris terakhir.

Dia menghela napas lega. Tangannya merentang, meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Aku meletakkan Viola-ku dan menghampirinya. Dia menatapku menunggu. Aku mulai mengecek partitur yang dia tulis, lalu tersenyum. Hanya beberapa not yang miss dan teknik yang salah. Aku mengangguk, kemudian menatap Hinata.

"Apa sudah benar?"

Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya, "Beberapa latihan lagi dan ini akan sempurna."

Dia tersenyum, "Selanjutnya tolong bantu aku, Sasuke-sensei."

"Tidurlah. Kita tak banyak waktu luang untuk berlatih seperti ini. Selanjutnya gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin, Hinata." Ucapku.

Hinata mulai beranjak berdiri, "Baiklah, selanjutnya aku akan berusaha." Dia menatapku. "Aku mau tidur sekarang." Dia berpikir. Lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan kembali menoleh. "Apa kau akan tidur di sini lagi?"

Aku mengernyit, "Ini tempatku tidur, Hinata. Kamarku hanya untuk mandi dan menyimpan lemari pakaian."

Dia menggeleng saat tertawa, "Bodoh." Dia mulai menarik pintu dan sekali lagi kembali menoleh. Aku kembali mengernyit heran menatapnya. Sekarang apa lagi? "Oyasumi, Sasuke-sensei." Dia membungkuk. "Arigatou."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/n

Pertama-tama saya sampaikan maaf. FYI (nggak penting), saya ganti pen-name (sebelumnya Astha deMusica). Kedua, maaf update-nya super lambat karena alasan yang—sekali lagi sangat—klise. Kucing saya melahirkan (What the? :D) ^_^

Special thanks to _**Lovely ShinyLany**_ (ganti pen-name juga -_-) yang sudah rela bersusah-payah menulis part _POV Hinata_ di sini.

Dan review, sudah dibalas lewat pm.

Juga review tanpa akun, apa lagi yang bisa saya lakukan selain mengucapkan

.

.

.

Terima kasih


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Violinist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bridge I_

 _Sasuke POV_

"Sensei!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara, dahiku mengerut mengamati seseorang, gadis. Oh, dia merah muda, sedang berlari tergesa menghampiriku. Aku membalik badan saat dia berhenti tepat di belakangku.

"Sakura?"

Napasnya tersengal, "Hah~, maaf. Hah~ sensei."

Dia masih mengatur napas, kemudian membungkukkan badan. Sekilas aku menengok sepanjang koridor di belakang punggungnya sebelum kembali bicara, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Dia terlihat berpikir saat menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menatap ke arah lain. "Maaf sensei, mungkin ini mengganggumu. Tapi—."

Aku bingung, ini menggangguku kalau dia bertele-tele sepert ini. Aku mendengus, "Cepat katakan, kelasku akan mulai 5 menit lagi," tukasku.

"Maaf." Dia membungkuk sopan "Apa sensei ada waktu untuk mengajariku bermain biola?"

Aku menatap kedua manik _emerald_ -nya secara cepat bergantian, mencoba memahami maksud di balik wajahnya. Ini bukan sebuah permintaan yang berhubungan dengan mata kuliahnya, baiklah, kelas drama bukan tempat bagi mahasiswa untuk bermain biola, bukan?

Aku bimbang, namun berusaha untuk menjawab. "Untuk apa?" Ini pertanyaan bodoh, cih. "Aku tidak sedang membuka kursus, Sakura," ujarku menjelaskan.

Aku membalik badan, sedetik kemudian aku merasakan sentuhan hangat di pergelangan tanganku saat akan beranjak meninggalkannya, kemudian aku menoleh, mengawasi pergerakannya di tanganku.

Sontak dia terkejut. "Maaf sensei," ucapnya.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini, dia menatapku seolah memohon. Kalau aku menerima permintaannya, lalu aku harus melatihnya dimana? Di rumah? Tidak, itu gila. Aku tak bisa membaca bagaimana reaksi Hinata nanti, tetapi, bisa kupastikan itu akan sangat berisiko.

"Aku tidak cukup tempat di rumah untuk berlatih Sakura," jelasku memberi alasan, benar, studio di rumah terlihat terlalu mencolok di ujung tangga. Bahkan muat untuk menampung 1 band mini chamber.

Aku tak akan membawanya pulang, mungkin, sebelumnya aku memang pernah memberikan kursus untuk mahasiswa lain, itu pun saat aku masih menjadi mahasiswa. Ini pertama kalinya setelah aku menjadi dosen.

Seberkas cahaya kecil mulai berpendar dari wajahnya, "Fakultas seni menyediakan fasilitas studio musik sensei, dan ayahku juga memiliki studio musik di rumah jika sensei bersedia membantuku. Aku hanya ingin belajar sensei, dan tak tahu lagi dengan siapa aku harus meminta tolong lagi. Aku rasa tak ada yang lebih baik dari sensei di sekitar sini," ucapnya memberi solusi. Untuk dia sendiri tentunya.

Aku terpojok sekarang. Aku berpikir, sekarang apa yang menarik dari biola? Kenapa semua orang di sekitarku seolah-olah memujanya? Pertama ayah Hiashi, lalu Hinata, dan sekarang dia—Sakura.

Sekilas aku memeriksa jam tangan di lengan kiriku. Kini aku merasa menjadi dosen yang tidak profesional, karena sudah melewatkan 10 menit waktu mereka yang berharga.

"Sakura, aku akan memikirkannya kembali."

"Aku sangat berharap, Sensei."

Sakura masih mencoba merayuku. Aku tahu, tatapan matanya memberitahuku sebuah keinginan yang besar, hasrat yang tersembunyi di balik manik _emerald-_ nya. Ini bukan seolah aku tak mau membantu orang lain, lebih rumit dari itu.

Aku memutuskan, "Lusa aku akan memberi jawaban, temui aku di ruang dosen pukul 9."

"Terimakasih sensei." Dia terlihat ceria sekarang.

Aku masih menatap kepergiannya sampai menghilang di ujung koridor, beberapa saat tenggelam dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku menggeleng, menolak segala macam asumsi di kepalaku.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kelas musik terasa lebih sunyi dari hari kemarin, mereka semua menatapku penuh menyelidik, sejak aku mulai memasuki pintu kelas.

Aku melihat Hinata di bangku di sudut kelas dekat dengan jendela. Dia menatapku dan aku tersenyum, saat mengetahui jika dia tidak memakai ipod-nya lagi saat berada di kelasku, setidaknya, dia mendengarkanku saat itu.

"Maaf, ada insiden kecil," jelasku kepada seluruh kelas yang seolah penasaran saat menatapku. Tidak ada protes, mereka pun mengangguk memaklumkan. Selalu ada insiden kecil di balik alasan, dan itu bukan topik obrolan yang menarik.

Aku memulai kelas arransemen, menjelaskan beberapa teori mengenai pembuatan partitur. White board sudah mulai penuh dengan coretan-coretan spidol hitam di tangan kiriku yang membentuk sketsa tabulasi dan beberapa not balok, juga simbol-simbol yang digunakan beserta penjelasannya.

Sejujurnya, ini hanya sebuah penekanan saja, karena aku yakin, mereka sudah mempelajari lebih jauh dari materi sekarang. Hanya formalitas yang kulakukan di sini, demi tuntutan penyampaian materi saja.

Kecuali, satu orang yang aku tahu betul mengenai perkembangan dirinya selama ini. Gadis yang sekarang memperhatikanku, bukan materiku. Aku tahu dari caranya menatapku sekarang, caranya tersenyum saat sesekali aku menatapnya sekilas di tengah kegiatanku menjelaskan materi.

Aku lah yang memberikan kursus secara pribadi sepanjang hari selepas kuliah, karena aku tahu, banyak bagian yang masih harus dia pelajari untuk membantu ambisinya.

Bicara tentang kursus, aku jadi memikirkan permintaan seorang gadis beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah kenapa, sekilas saja bertemu muka di koridor pagi tadi, pikiranku seperti terjebak dalam dilema.

Aku tak tahu ini apa, yang bisa kupastikan hanyalah bagaimana aku harus mengutarakan permintaan gadis itu kepada Hinata. Aku tidak ingin membuat keputusan sendiri, karena aku menghargai Hinata sebagai istriku. Dia juga berhak mengambil keputusan atas apa yang akan aku lakukan di luar kegiatan perkuliahan.

Sampai kelas berakhir, pikiran-pikiran ini masih mendominasi otakku. Aku tahu, Hinata menyadari sesuatu, sesekali dahinya mengerut saat menatapku yang tengah berpikir di depan kelas. Aku menggeleng pelan, seolah memberi tanda, bahwa aku baik-baik saja saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Rasanya aku ingin segera bergegas pulang untuk bertemu Hinata. Dia sudah pulang sejak siang tadi, setelah mengirim pesan singkat melalui ponsel. Ya, memang hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk berkomunikasi secara normal saat berada di kampus.

Kantor sudah sepi dari aktifitas para dosen, saat semburat jingga mulai memudar di langit Kanto yang menembus melalui kaca jendela transparan di ruangan ini.

Karin masih berkutat di mejanya di sudut ruangan ini. Aku melihatnya, dia nampak serius. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan salam.

Aku mulai beranjak meninggalkan mejaku. Aku tak berniat untuk menginterupsi, namun suara decit bangku yang bergesekan dengan lantai keramik ini yang melakukannya. Suaranya memenuhi ruang dosen, sehingga menarik atensi sosok bersurai merah dengan kacamata yang memantulkan cahaya menyilaukan, saat menoleh ke arahku dari mejanya.

Dia menatapku, saat kedua lengannya bertumpu di atas meja menopang dagu, "Sasuke-sensei."

Aku berhenti di tengah jalan, saat dia memanggil namaku. "Hn."

Dia selalu ingin menggodaku, meski aku selalu tak acuh dengan rayuannya, "Apa kau tak ingin menungguku? Tak akan lama. Kita bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar Kanto malam ini," tawarnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata kepadaku.

"Maaf, Karin-sensei. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kegiatan semacam itu."

Dia terkekeh, "Kau benar-benar membosankan."

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Ya, benar."

Aku kembali berjalan, kemudian kembali menoleh ke arahnya setelah meraih gagang pintu. "Jadi, cobalah meminta kepada dosen lain. Aku rasa tidak membosankan sepertiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 saat aku tiba di rumah. Aku pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Aku mendengar suara televisi yang berbicara di balik pintu.

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku melihat Hinata sedang berbaring menyamping di atas sofa, menatap ke arah televisi. Aku melangkah menghampirinya, namun tak ada respon apapun darinya. Dia tertidur.

Benar, dia sudah terlelap dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Aku menatap wajahnya saat terduduk di pinggir sofa, dengkuran halus mengiringi setiap tarikan napasnya yang berirama.

Aku meraih remote control di tangan kirinya, lalu mematikan televisi, kemudian kembali menatapnya. Mengusap dahinya, lalu turun ke mata, kemudian pipinya yang terasa halus dan hangat menyentuh tanganku.

Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu Hinata, tetapi, sepertinya kau sangat lelah. Aku bergumam, seolah berdialog dengan Hinata, saat jas hitamku mulai terlepas dari tubuhku, lalu kubentangkan di atas tubuh kecilnya untuk menyelimutinya.

Aku bisa membicarakan hal ini esok hari, dan sekarang aku mulai mengantuk. Tidak terasa, sudah 1 jam aku terduduk di sofa mengamati Hinata. Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8.

 _Hah,_

Tidur lebih awal sepertinya akan memberikan dampak yang baik untuk tubuhku yang kurang istirahat sejak 2 minggu belakangan ini.

Aku melihat tubuh Hinata di sampingku, kemudian wajahnya, di sini terlalu dingin. Aku berpikir sejenak, sedetik kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala bridal style.

Aku membawanya menuju kamarku melewati ruang studio musik di ujunga tangga. Sekilas aku menatap pintu kamar Hinata di ujung depan, setelah sampai di pintuku. Aku tidak pernah memasuki kamarnya sekalipun sejak aku mengenalnya.

Aku rasa, di sini lebih baik, lagipula, aku akan tidur di studio lagi seperti biasa. Aku merebahkan tubuh Hinata di ranjang kamarku, lalu menyelimutinya. Menatap wajahnya kembali sekilas, lalu mengecup dahinya.

Aku mematikan lampu kamar, lalu meninggalkannya, "Oyasumi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n**

 **Pertama-tama, Hama ucapkan maaf karena update yang sangat amat lambat.**

 **Hama baru pertama kali mengalami sebuah fenomena yang sering disebut dengan Writer's Block. Ini cukup menyesatkan.**

 **Karena menuliskan sebaris kata dalam suatu plot, tak semudah hanya membayangkannya saja.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semoga Menghibur

.

.

.

Terimakasih

.

.

.

.

.

Hama Hitam


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Violinist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bridge II_

 _Hinata POV_

Sasuke bertingkah aneh hari ini, dia nampak gugup ketika berinteraksi denganku. Seperti sekarang, dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, tatapannya seolah menghindari kontak langsung denganku.

Aku tahu bagaimana sepasang iris _onyx_ itu menatapku dengan semestinya, sangat dalam, seakan mampu menenggelamkanku di sana. Namun, yang kulihat sekarang berbeda.

 _Keruh._

Aku menangkap sebuah kebimbangan yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya yang pucat. Ingin aku bertanya, namun bibir ini terlalu egois untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku meyakini bahwa sebuah beban tengah menggantung di pikirannya saat ini. Aku bertanya-tanya, [ _suatu hal apa yang mampu mengubah sikapnya dalam sekejap?_ ] Sikap yang berubah seperti sekarang.

Detik dan menit terbuang sia-sia, tanpa menemukan solusi atas kecanggungan di antara kami. Aku semakin tersesat, saat kami hanya terdiam, terus membisu dan sesekali menatap satu sama lain. Ruangan ini mulai terasa asing, saat kembali mengecap rasa hambar pada makanan di setiap suapan dalam sendokku. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja indera pengecapku seperti mengalami disfungsi.

Aku pun mulai jengah, saat kembali menatap Sasuke yang duduk di seberang meja makan, dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang tak wajar.

"Setidaknya jangan bersikap aneh seperti itu—" Alih-alih menatapku, dia terus melanjutkan suapan di mulutnya.

Aku terus menatapnya, menunggu momen yang tepat untuk menangkap sebuah atensi yang besar dari dirinya. Saat menaruh sendoknya dengan sedikit gusar, aku pun meyakini, bahwa Sasuke mendengarku saat aku bicara sekilas yang lalu. Dan aku melanjutkan, "—dan aku tak perlu tahu apa yang menjadi masalahmu saat ini," tukasku, yang sukses mengundang seluruh atensinya, nampak dari ekspresinya yang kacau sekarang ini.

Sekilas mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, kemudian menatapku. Mengijinkan iris kami untuk bertemu pandang secara intens, pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu satu jam yang kelewat menjenuhkan.

Menelisik sebuah keraguan melalui iris masing-masing yang saling beradu dengan liar, mencari dan menerka sebuah alasan atas lahirnya situasi yang aneh ini.

Dia nampak sudah tuntas dengan sarapannya. Tidak, yang kulihat hanya setengah di piringnya, bahkan dia tak menghabiskan potongan tomat pada porsinya. Nampak gelisah, saat meraih gelas di tangan kanan, lalu meminumnya, tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan sorot matanya dari iris _Amethyst_ -ku.

Aku menunggunya karena kupikir, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Batinku memberitahu bahwa hal itu tidaklah baik nantinya, untuk diriku. Aku enggan untuk berprasangka, hanya saja merasakan ketidaknyamanan atas semua ini.

Sasuke menatapku, dan tersenyum canggung, "Sebenarnya, aku berniat membicarakan ini sejak kemarin," ujarnya, sebelum kembali menaruh gelas ditangannya.

Aku memiringkan kepala sekilas, "Lalu, kenapa tak kau bicarakan saja saat itu?" Aku berpikir sejenak, sembari mempermainkan sendok di atas piringku. Menatap sisa nasi goreng dengan beberapa irisan tomat, yang memang sudah tak ada minat lagi untukku menuntaskannya. "Baiklah, itu urusanmu—" Aku kembali menoleh menatapnya, "Dan mungkin, aku tak harus tahu," tukasku, sembari menggelengkan kepala.

Ucapanku barusan bertolak belakang dengan batinku saat ini, merutuki diriku yang mulai pandai berakting layaknya mahasiswa kelas drama, [ _atau sesungguhnya ini bakat yang terpendam pada diriku?_ ] Mungkin saja, pergaulan dengan siswi kelas drama—Sakura—membuatku belajar 'berperan' secara alami, _ah_ kurasa tidak. Aku menghela napas, memuji _mood_ -ku yang seketika saja dengan mudahnya berubah menjadi berantakan pagi ini.

Sasuke terus menatapku, saat aku mulai membereskan peralatan makanku di meja makan. Aku tak lagi melihatnya, hanya menebak dan tak ingin untuk memastikan. Tentu saja, karena aku tak ingin dia melihatku saat kembali menatapnya, seolah mengatakan bahwa aku memang ingin ikut campur dengan masalahnya. Tetapi,

[ _hei, bukankah aku istrinya?_ ]

"Hinata."

Aku terperanjat dari lamunanku, saat mendengar suara Sasuke memanggil namaku. Aku tetap sibuk dengan kegiatanku, tanpa menghiraukannya sedetikpun.

"Kemarin, kau sudah tertidur saat aku pulang," lanjutnya, dari tempatnya di bangku meja makan—di belakang punggungku.

Sejenak aku menghentikan aktifitas mencuci piringku setelah dia selesai bicara, beberapa detik, dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan. Kupastikan dia tahu bahwa, aku menginginkannya untuk terus melanjutkan bicara.

[ _Baiklah, sekarang aku mendengarmu, Sasuke_ ]

"Apa kau mengenal Sakura? Aku sering melihatmu bersamanya, kalian terlihat akrab," tanyanya.

Sekarang aku benar-benar menghentikan pekerjaanku, kemudian mulai membalik badan. Sontak aku terkejut, saat mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan tubuhku sekarang. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku, sampai aku tak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa kau mengenal Sakura?" ulangnya, seolah menganggapku tidak mendengar ucapannya sebelum ini. Sekilas aku memberengutkan wajah menatapnya, lalu mengangguk. Batinku mulai bertanya-tanya,

[ _ada apa dengan Sakura?_ ]

Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tetapi aku tahu, aku selalu mengaguminya. Dia sangat profesional dan total dengan apa yang dia kerjakan, seperti saat menjadi ketua panitia penyelenggara pertunjukan rutin di kampus tiap akhir pekan.

Dia nampak terlalu serius dengan ambisinya, seperti Ayah. Sakura mengingatkanku pada beliau, tekatnya yang tak terbendung oleh apapun dan siapapun.

 _Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?_

Tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menolak segala asumsi buruk yang lahir dari pemikiranku saat ini.

"Hinata, apa kau mendengarku?"

Aku merasakan guncangan pelan di bahuku. Aku pun kembali tersadar dari lamunanku, kemudian kembali mengangguk.

"Apa ada sesuatu dengan Sakura? Maksudku, kalian."

Dengan berat Sasuke menghela napas, "Sakura—" ucapnya terpotong. Sasuke meletakkan peralatan makannya di atas _dishwasher_ di belakang punggungku, dengan kedua lengannya yang melewati celah di samping pinggangku.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti di depanku, dia tak menaruh ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

Sasuke kembali menatapku, "—dia memintaku untuk memberikan kursus biola kepadanya."

Aku mengerutkan dahi heran.

[ _Sakura? Dia bermain biola?_ ]

Aku tidak pernah menyangka hal ini, gadis pink itu juga memainkan alat musik. Aku tidak mempunyai prasangka buruk atas hal ini, tentang apa yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan. Hanya saja, ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku.

"Lalu?" ucapku saat menatap kedua irisnya secara cepat bergantian. Mencoba memahami apa yang membuatnya ragu saat ini. Sasuke masih terdiam, dan berpikir, "Itu ide buruk, jika kau berpikir akan mengajar Sakura di rumah ini, Sasuke," hardikku.

Kami berdua tahu tentang situasi saat ini, tentang komitmen kita untuk menjaga status hubungan kami dari orang lain. Dari lingkungan kampus khususnya.

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Itulah kenapa aku ingin membicarakan hal ini denganmu," ucapnya sembari membelai surai indigoku, kemudian menyeka keringat yang sedikit merembes di dahiku. "Dia memintaku untuk mengajar kursus di studio kampus. Fakultas seni menyediakan tempat itu, bukan?" Sejenak kembali berpikir sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia juga menawarkanku untuk mengajar di studio ayahnya, di rumahnya," tandasnya.

Aku masih terpaku dalam diam, entah kenapa, perasaan aneh mulai merambat dari dalam dadaku, saat Sasuke melontarkan kalimat terakhirnya barusan.

[ _Apa yang dipikirkan mahasiswa lain jika melihat mereka berdua bersama? Tidak, mengajar di rumah Sakura jauh lebih buruk._ ]

Aku memahami jika itu hanya untuk sebuah alasan memberikan kursus. Tetapi, tetap saja perasaanku ini seperti menolak kemungkinan akan hal itu.

[ _Apa aku sedang cemburu sekarang?_ ]

Aku merasa bodoh dengan sikapku yang kekanakan, katakanlah sekarang aku memang sedang cemburu karena aku tak ingin jika mereka berdua bersama, entah untuk alasan apa itu. Istri yang posesif, sepertinya tepat disandangkan pada diriku sekarang.

[ _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_ ]

Sasuke terus menatapku, saat kedua lengannya mulai mengurungku, bertumpu pada pinggiran _dishwasher_ berpondasi keramik tempatku bersandar saat ini. Perlahan aku pun mendorong dadanya, memberikan jarak di antara kami. Sasuke memiringkan kepala, matanya menyipit menatapku penuh curiga.

"Lakukan hal itu di studio kampus, dan pastikan aku ikut—" ucapku terlontar begitu saja. Seharusnya Sasuke tahu jika aku sedang cemburu. Aku mulai membalikkan badan memunggungi Sasuke, untuk kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan piring yang masih kotor.

"—Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku masih perlu banyak berlatih, bukan? Sepertinya, jika ada Sakura, itu tak akan terlalu terlihat aneh daripada hanya kita berdua saja di sana," ucapku menjelaskan. Seakan-akan aku memang merencanakan hal ini jauh sebelumnya, tentang belajar instrument di studio kampus. Tidak, ini hanya ide spontan saja.

Sasuke masih bertahan di tempatnya, "Kau cemburu," ujarnya, sangat tepat dengan apa yang kurasakan.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin, karena dia cantik."

"Jadi kau pikir, aku bisa menikahi setiap gadis yang cantik? Hi-na-ta," bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Aku memutar mata, "Kau tak harus menikahi mereka, untuk bersenang-senang dengan mereka, bukan?" ujarku. Membayangkan ekspresinya sekarang membuatku begitu penasaran.

Aku terkejut saat lengan Sasuke memelukku, terasa hangat menggelitik perutku. Sensasi liar mulai menjalar saat napasnya yang berat menyapu sekitar leherku. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu berkata, "Jika kau bilang tidak, maka aku tak akan pernah melakukannya. Aku bisa menjadi seperti ini karena Ayah Hiashi. Kebaikannya selalu membuatku merasa ingin membantu orang lain seperti apa yang dia pernah lakukan padaku."

Aku memutar keran, pandanganku kosong. Bayangan imajiner mulai bermain di kepalaku, memutar kembali ingatan-ingatan semasa Ayah masih hidup. Aku tak lagi menangis, hanya saja, aku memikirkan satu hal.

[ _Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa Sasuke?_ ]

Tanpa kusadari, selama ini Sasukelah yang menggantikan peran Ayah. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan dirinya, karena dia satu-satunya yang aku miliki saat ini. Aku menyadari, betapa pentingnya peran Sasuke di hidupku saat ini. Aku tahu, ini terlalu naif dan kekanakan.

Sekarang, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mempercayai Sasuke sepenuhnya. Aku tahu dia akan selalu menjagaku, dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian. Ini hanya rasa takut yang menghantuiku, dan jika Sasuke tak perduli denganku, seharusnya dia sudah pergi setelah Ayah meninggal.

Perasaanku sekarang ini sangat nyata, aku mencintai Sasuke sepenuhnya. Bukan sekedar rasa cintaku kepada Ayah. Ini jauh melebihi itu. Bukan sekedar aku membutuhkannya, aku benar-benar jatuh sekarang. Aku milikmu Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Owari_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/n**

 **Pertama-tama, Hama ucapkan maaf karena update yang sangat amat lambat.**

 **Hama baru pertama kali mengalami sebuah fenomena yang sering disebut dengan Writer's Block. Ini cukup menyesatkan.**

 **Karena menuliskan sebaris kata untuk membangun plot, tak semudah hanya membayangkannya saja.**

 **Terimakasih untuk review dan pm yang telah mendukung fiksi ini untuk terus berlanjut.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semoga Menghibur

.

.

.

Terimakasih

.

.

.

.

.

Hama Hitam


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Violinist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chorus I**_

 **Rabu**

 _Sasuke POV_

Hinata tak membantu sama sekali untukku mengambil sebuah keputusan. Aku tahu kalau dia cemburu, saat membicarakan hal ini kemarin. Nampak dari tatapan mata, dan juga intonasinya saat berbicara denganku.

3 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk kami saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bukan, tepatnya 6 tahun sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

Aku masih sangat mengingatnya. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Ayah Hiashi di gedung theater fakultas seni Universitas Tokai. Dia seperti maestro di bidang seni musik, dengan segala keterbatasannya secara fisik. Sejak penampilannya saat itu, aku pun menemui beliau dan memohon padanya untuk membimbingku dalam belajar musik.

Hinata masih duduk di sekolah menengah. Dia Gadis yang ramah sekaligus pemalu. Namun aku sangat salut dengannya. Di umur yang masih menginjak remaja, dia sudah mampu hidup mandiri. Ayah Hiashi hampir tidak pernah pulang karena kesibukannya dalam perjalanan tur, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di rumah.

Setelah kedatanganku ke kediaman Hyuga. Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Aku tak tahu, kenapa Ayah Hiashi begitu percayanya padaku untuk mengurus studio dan rumahnya, dan juga secara tidak langsung menjaga Hinata.

Aku ingat saat Hinata memanggilku, _Sasuke-nii-san, senarku putus. Bisakah kau memasangkan yang baru untukku?_ Sembari memeluk _cello_ ungu miliknya, hadiah dari Ayah Hiashi dari perjalanan turnya ke Tokyo.

Sepertinya aku harus menertawai diriku sendiri, jika mengingat sekarang aku sudah menjadi suami dari adik kecilku dulu.

Sebagai kakak, aku sangat menyayanginya. Namun setelah menjadi suaminya, aku baru menyadari bahwa, perasaan ini lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang terhadap seorang adik. Ini lebih kompleks. Ini posesif dan mungkin sedikit egois. Aku tak tahu dengan pasti, berapa kali aku pernah menekannya dengan keinginanku.

Momen seperti ini selalu membuatku tenggelam dalam nuansa nostalgia. Saat aku melihat dan mengamati Hinata dengan segala kemahirannya mengurus rumah tangga kami. Menyiapkan segala keperluanku, tanpa kurang satu apapun.

Dia selalu bangun lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan sarapan, lalu mencuci baju sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Rumah ini selalu terlihat bersih dan rapi di setiap sudutnya, setelah aku terbangun saat pagi—setiap hari sejak kami menikah.

Terkadang aku berpikir, untuk mempekerjakan seorang asisten rumah tangga agar membantu tugas Hinata di rumah. Namun dia menolaknya sebelum aku bertindak lebih lanjut, dengan alasan bahwa, segala hal itu sudah menjadi hobinya, entah sejak kapan.

Terkadang juga aku memikirkan hal lain. Apakah ada seorang lain yang dia sukai? Aku memahami situasi hubungan kami, yang mungkin—bukan mungkin, tapi sudah pasti dikarenakan kondisi yang memang memaksa.

Bibirku serasa terkunci rapat untuk bertanya, di sela menyantap sarapan dengannya atau di kesempatan lain yang memungkinkan kami untuk bicara empat mata.

Seperti sekarang di sofa ruang tamu, saat Hinata memasangkan dasi pada kerahku. Dia terlihat menikmati perannya sebagai seorang istri, saat senyuman mengembang di sudut bibirnya.

"Hinata," ujarku, di sela kegiatannya membuat simpul pada dasiku.

Tanpa menoleh, dia menjawab dengan hanya menggumam. Sekali saja manik _Amethyst-_ nya melirikku, membuatku harus mengubah topik pembicaraan yang masih menggantung di kepalaku sebelum akhirnya kuucapkan.

"Apa kau yakin dengan yang kemarin?" tanyaku.

Hinata sudah membereskan dasiku, tersenyum simpul saat menatapku, kemudian mengangguk, "Tentunya kau juga ingat apa yang kukatakan kemarin, bukan?"

"Ya, mungkin lusa kita akan memulai latihan," jawabku, sebelum mengecup surai indigo beraroma lavender yang menutup dahinya. "Kita harus segera berangkat," ujarku, setelah mengecek arloji di lengan kananku.

"Aku akan mengambil tasku di kamar. Kau berangkatlah lebih dulu," ujarnya, kemudian beranjak menuju tangga.

Aku memikirkan suatu ide konyol yang mungkin Hinata akan menolaknya seperti biasa. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, entah mengapa aku ingin melakukannya.

Beberapa saat menunggu, dan suara langkah kaki mulai kembali terdengar dari lantai atas, mengikuti bunyi pintu yang dibanting dari kamar Hinata. Aku mengecek kembali arloji saat Hinata sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum, "Tinggalkan mobilmu, kau berangkat denganku." Dia terlihat kebingungan, saat aku mulai menggenggam lengannya. "Sekali ini saja, jangan menolak, Hinata," ucapku.

"Tapi—"

"Kita punya banyak alasan, Hinata," ucapku memotong kalimatnya, sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata menggodanya, "Kita akan terlambat, jika terus bicara," tukasku.

Tidak ada penolakan kali ini. Hinata hanya diam saat sesekali aku menolehnya yang duduk di sebelahku. Jalanan sekitar Kanto nampak sepi hari ini, biasanya, antrean panjang selalu memadati lampu merah sebelum Universitas Tokai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terus menatapku saat aku mulai membuka pintu untuknya. Terlihat gugup dengan senyuman yang dia tunjukkan saat ini, saat aku meraih lengannya untuk keluar dari mobil, sebelum menutup kembali pintu mobil..

Beberapa mahasiswa masih berkeliaran di area parkir. Mereka menatap kami yang berjalan beriringan menuju lobby fakultas seni. Aku hanya mengenal beberapa mahasiswa dan membalas senyuman ramah yang mereka berikan. Tidak—aku hanya menutupi kecanggunganku dengan situasi yang tidak biasa ini.

Keheningan di antara kami masih bertahan sampai hampir tiba di lobby. Lebih banyak mahasiswa yang berkeliaran di sekitar sana. Menatap kami dari kejauhan, seolah menyelidik, mencari maksud kebersamaan kami berdua pagi ini.

Bisa kupastikan, beberapa dari mereka adalah mahasiswi kelas drama. Aku tak begitu mengenal masing-masing dari mereka, hanya saja, rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa mereka merupakan penggosip yang handal.

Aku harus memuji kemampuanku untuk menebak, saat mendapati sosok gadis berambut pink yang terlihat mencolok di antara mereka. Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

Dengan reflek aku langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata. Seperti dugaanku, Hinata tersenyum kecut menatapku, yang kubalas senyuman lepas hampir tertawa.

"Lihat wajahmu sekarang, Hinata," ucapku menahan tawa. Sungguh aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat ekspresinya seperti ini, setelah selama ini mengenalnya.

Mendengus kasar, Hinata pun menjawab, "Jangan menggodaku, Sasuke-sensei," hardiknya.

"Maaf, aku lupa jika aku harus menjadi sensei di sini," ujarku.

Beberapa saat kembali berjalan, sampai kami tiba di persimpangan lorong, dan kami pun berpisah. Aku menuju ke kantor dosen, dan Hinata entah mungkin akan ke mana sebelum kelasku dimulai.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapaku kepada dosen yang sudah hadir di kantor. Sibuk di meja masing-masing, tanpa menghiraukanku sama sekali.

Hanya satu orang yang menyambutku, tentu saja, si merah liar berkacamata. Aku tidak membencinya sama sekali, hanya saja, dia terlihat terlalu menyedot atensi siapapun dengan penampilannya yang serba merah. Aku suka tomat, selama itu masih buah atau sayuran, tapi bukan manusia. Bukan, dia lebih mirip cabe. Sial, aku tidak bermaksud mengolok penampilannya.

" _Ohayou,_ Sasuke-sensei," sapanya, yang duduk di meja sebelahku, sebelum kembali tenggelam dengan berkas-berkasnya.

Aku duduk di mejaku, menunggu seseorang yang akan datang sesuai janji kami. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebelum pulang kemarin, memang itu kebiasaanku, meski harus pulang larut malam.

Aku mulai bersandar, menyamankan posisi di kursiku dengan jas hitam yang sudah bertengger di punggung kursi. Cuaca hari ini terasa lebih panas, bahkan pendingin ruangan di sini tak membantu tubuhku yang mulai memproduksi keringat lebih banyak.

"Menunggu seseorang, Sasuke-sensei?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau berniat mengencani mahasiswa di sini?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Karin, sebelum menatap ke arah pintu yang sudah menampilkan sosok yang aku tnggu sedari tadi. "Aku tidak berkencan di kantor, Karin," ucapku menjelaskan.

Karin menyeringai, sebelum kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

Aku kembali membenarkan posisi dudukku, sebelum membenarkan dasiku yang sedikit berantakan.

"Duduklah."

Sakura menatapku, "Terimakasih."

Aku mengangguk, menopang dagu dengan lengan yang bertumpu di mejaku. "Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Lusa kita akan memulainya." Aku berpikir sejenak, sebelum teringat sesuatu, "Ah iya. Kita akan berlatih bersama Hinata dari kelas musik," tukasku.

Sakura nampak antusias, dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, "Benarkah, Hinata? Terimakasih Sensei!" ujarnya riang.

Aku terkejut saat Sakura menggenggam tanganku yang sudah terlepas dari daguku. "Maaf, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu. Aku akan segera mengajar sebentar lagi," ujarku sembari menarik lenganku.

Aku bisa lega, karena Karin tak melihat interaksi kami barusan. Dia terlihat masih sibuk dengan berkasnya, saat aku menolehnya sekilas. Aku bisa menebak, jika dia akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Atau mungkin menyebar gosip murahan.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya di depanku, lalu membungkuk badan. "Terimakasih Sensei," tukasnya sebelum aku mengangguk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantor.

Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang harus katakan. Kuharap tidak terjadi hal yang aneh nantinya, karena aku melihat gelagat yang tidak biasa dari Sakura. Ini bukan pertama kali aku berinteraksi dengan gadis atau wanita lain. Bukan berarti aku berhubungan dengan mereka secara lebih intim, tapi aku bisa menebak sebuah keinginan melalui ekspresi wajah mereka.

Aku tak perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, karena lusa kita akan memulai pelatihan. Dan sekali lagi, aku berharap banyak pada kemampuan Hinata. Karena aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, akan selalu mendukung dan membantu ambisinya. Seperti apa yang sudah pasti Ayah Hiashi akan lakukan, jika beliau masih hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal, sebelum semburat jingga memudar di langit Kanto. Mobilku sudah terparkir rapi di samping mobil Hinata. Sejenak melepas lelah, menggenggam erat setir mobil yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

'Hinata aku pulang.'

'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang?'

Bermonolog dalam batin, saat membuka pintu rumah. Sepi. Ruang tamu tak menampilkan sosok bersurai indigo yang selalu berbaring di sofa saat aku pulang dari aktifitas yang melelahkan.

Mencari penawar atas kejenuhanku seharian ini, hanya Hinata dan aku belum menemukan sosoknya setelah sampai di pintu dapur. Gelap. Tidak ada suara deru mesin cuci ataupun aktifitas kecil yang biasa dia lakukan di sini.

"Hinata?" panggilku tanpa berjawab, saat sudah kembali ke ruang tamu.

Aku mulai mencari sandaran untuk punggungku yang terasa kaku setelah seharian mengajar di kampus. Menenggalamkan tubuhku pada busa sofa yang tak senyaman seperti biasanya. Tanpa Hinata, tempat ini tak membantu mengurangi lelahku sama sekali.

Perasaanku mulai gusar, setelah setengah jam tenggelam dalam kebuntuan. 'Kemana Hinata?' Semalam saja aku tak melihatnya, mungkin aku bisa mengalami stress ringan.

Beranjak dari tempatku, lalu menggapai saklar lampu ruang di samping pintu. Sejenak menghela napas sebelum melepas jas hitamku, lalu melemparnya asal-asalan ke atas sofa.

Dengan penuh rasa was-was, aku mulai berjalan menuju kamar Hinata. Sekilas mengintip ke dalam studio untuk memastikan. Dan kosong. Gelap.

Ruangan ini sangat khas aroma Hinata, namun aku tak melihat sosoknya ataupun tanda-tanda keberadaanya. Kamar mandi terlihat gelap dari celah pintunya yang sedikit terbuka.

Aku kembali berpikir saat sudah terduduk di pinggir ranjang Hinata. 'Kemana dia pergi malam-malam begini?' Pandangan mataku mendapati ponsel Hinata yang tergeletak di meja kecil samping ranjang.

Aku tak ingin mengecek ponselnya, hanya saja ini sangat tak wajar bagiku. Mencoba berpikir positif atas situasi saat ini, namun otakku seperti mati ide untuk membayangkan hal positif yang mungkin Hinata lakukan.

Apa mungkin karena Sakura? Dia setuju dengan hal itu, dan dia nampak baik-baik saja meski dengan memberi syarat. Kurasa Hinata tak sebodoh itu untuk bertindak berlebihan.

'Tapi kau tetap bodoh, Hinata. Seharusnya kau menghubungiku dulu jika ingin pergi malam begini,' batinku seolah memarahi Hinata.

"Sasuke?"

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara Hinata, "Kemana saja kau? Dan kenapa meninggalkan _handphone-_ mu di rumah?"

Aku menatap Hinata yang berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian menaruh kantong plastik di atas meja, "Kau lihat?" ujarnya sembari menunjukkan kantong plastik berlabel nama _mini-market_ yang hanya berjarak 1 blok dari rumah kami.

Hinata menatapku seolah mengejek, "Ya, kau tahu. Aku terlalu khawatir," ucapku, sebelum meraih lengannya lalu menariknya untuk duduk menyamping di pangkuanku. Dengan tanpa aba-aba, lengannya langsung mengalung di leherku.

Aku memeluknya erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya, seolah kepergiannya sangat lama dariku. Seperti candu, saat bibir kami mulai menyatu. Menghisap nektar yang selalu sanggup untuk menghapus lelahku dengan sekejap.

Aku tak sanggup menahan perasaan ini lebih lama. Untuk memilikinya, bukan hanya tubuhnya, tapi juga hatinya. "Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

Iris _Amethyst-_ nya menatapku sayu, saat tangannya mulai menyentuh pipiku. Terasa dingin namun juga hangat secara bersamaan. "Sasuke. Terimakasih karena telah menungguku selama ini," ucapnya saat kemudian mendorong tubuhku sampai terbaring di atas ranjang. Diikuti oleh tubuhnya yang menimpaku, sampai kurasakan aroma lavender dari kepalanya yang bersandar di dadaku. Aku pun tak kuasa untuk menahan diriku, untuk menyentuh surai indigo-nya yang lembut dan wangi.

Hinata kembali bicara, "Aku baru menyadari, jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sasuke. Lebih dari rasa cintaku terhadap Ayah. Aku tahu dengan pasti tentang perasaanku saat ini bahwa, aku menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun."

Perasaan nyaman mulai merambat dari dalam dadaku, setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Mulai sekarang aku tak lagi merasa jika aku telah menekan egoku—hasratku kepadanya.

Waktu terasa bergulir begitu cepat, dengan hawa panas yang menaungi pergulatan kami. Aku tak tahu lagi, sudah berapa lama kami beradu di ranjang ini. Aku benar-benar hilang sekarang.

Hinata duduk di atas pinggulku, tanpa mengenakan pakaiannya barusan. Tubuh kami telah menyatu seutuhnya. Dia pun mulai bergerak dan menggoyang, menghantarkan gairah yang semakin memuncak setiap gerakannya naik dan turun.

Sesekali erangan lolos dari bibir manisnya, saat aku mencengkeram pahanya agar memberikan tekanan yang lebih setelah kembali beradu dengan pinggulku berulang kali. Tangannya kecilnya sudah basah yang mendorong dadaku, seolah menopang tubuhnya semakin memberat.

Hinata terus meracau, "Sasuke," ucapnya parau. Gerakannya semakin melemah di atasku, aku pun mulai melakukan penetrasi dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

Hinata semakin menggila, dia berteriak namaku. Meremas dadaku, saat aku semakin cepat mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Sasuke. Aku—"

Aku akan segera keluar di dalam tubuhnya. Semakin dalam menusuknya, sampai Hinata terkulai lemas di atas tubuhku. Dia sudah habis sekarang diikuti olehku yang memuntahkan cairan hangat—yang mulai mengalir di sekitar pahaku

Aku merengkuh tubuhnya lalu menghisap lehernya, sembari menghabiskan sisa gairah yang masih terus mengalir di bawah sana. Hinata hanya terdiam dengan mata yang memejam dan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa, dengan tubuh kami yang masih menyatu. Aku tak ingat berapa kali aku membuat tubuhnya berguncang. Aku terus melakukanya hingga kesekian kalinya, yang kini aku sudah berganti posisi menindih tubuhnya.

Hinata terus berteriak meracau, dan mencengkeram punggungku hingga terasa perih di kulit. Aku menciuminya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya, lalu memberikan jejak _kissmark_ di dadanya. Aku sudah kacau sekarang, Hinata pun begitu. Sprei kasur sudah basah oleh keringat kami.

Hinata nampak kelelahan setelah berjam-jam kami beradu di atas ranjang. Matanya kini memejam, napasnya tak beraturan. Wajahnya basah kuyup oleh keringat, saat aku mulai mengusapnya.

Aku mengecup keningnya dan, "Selamat malam."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/n**

 _Salam dari Author kentang, Hama Hitam._

 _Maaf, sekali lagi kalau chapter kemarin kurang memuaskan._

 _Tapi Hama akan selalu berusaha untuk melanjutkan fiksi ini, dan akan terus belajar menulis dengan lebih baik lagi._

 _Jika masih ada kekurangan tolong disampaikan melalui kolom review atau pm._

 _Saya ucapkan terimakasih atas semua review yang telah mendukung fiksi ini dari awal publish hingga sekarang._

 _Maaf untuk review yang nggak kebalas lewat pm. ^_^_

 _Review dari kalian sangat berarti selama ini._

 **Thanks to:**

 **NurmalaPrieska, sasuhina69, LovelyLany, Reichan Hiyukeitashi, indiogoraven.37, Yoshioka19, chacha, Anonym, Phia645, HipHipHuraHura, ade854 II, Miyuchin2307, ana, hinatachannn2505, AytTri Wn573, sasuhinaF, imamanur2, Guest, baenah231, , lovely sasuhina, subuhdibulanoktober.**

 **Dan guest review dan anonym yang lain.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Semoga Menghibur

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Violinist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chorus II**_

 **Kamis**

 _Hinata POV_

Sasuke mendengkur halus tepat di samping telingaku, kemudian kulihat lengannya melalui ekor mataku, yang masih mengalung di sekitar pinggangku. Aku tak ingat kapan mulai tertidur, hingga tiba-tiba aku sudah terbangun pagi ini.

Dia melakukannya tanpa jeda semalaman. Dia benar-benar gila. Seolah kegilaannya memaksaku untuk mengikuti permainannya.

Segaris senyum tanpa kusadari sudah tercetak di bibirku, saat menatap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Menghirup aroma mint yang tak pernah pudar dari kulitnya, meski keringatnya sudah menganak sungai semalam suntuk.

Aku mengumpulkan sisa tenaga untuk bangun dari ranjangku, sesaat kemudian, kurasakan sedikit nyeri di bawah sana. Lengan dan sebelah kakinya menimpa tubuhku hingga tak memberikan sedikitpun akses untuk bergerak.

Sebentar lagi, aku ingin melepas lelah yang menyergap tulangku. Sedikit upaya untuk membuat gerakan minim, menyamankan posisi tubuh yang mulai terasa pegal akibat tertimpa setengah badan Sasuke, namun tindakanku tak sedikitpun mengusik tidurnya yang terlampau lelap.

Puluhan menit berjuang bangkit dari tempatku, hingga akhirnya lolos dari badan Sasuke yang mengurung badanku. Masih melamun saat terduduk di pinggiran ranjang, sedikit menggoyang kedua kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah. Kemudian meregangkan otot sekitar tengkuk yang serasa kaku dan sedikit nyeri, dengan sedikit menelengkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Aku mengerang pelan, "Sepertinya dia ingin membunuhku." Kemudian mendengus sebelum beranjak dari ranjangku, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berbaring menelungkup di atas ranjang.

Sekilas kulihat lengannya seolah mencari sesuatu yang telah hilang dari rengkuhannya lalu kembali diam setelah tak mendapati apapun pada jemarinya. Surai _raven_ -nya yang berantakan membuatku menggelengkan kepala untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa sekon yang terlewat. Seperti aku ingin menyentuhnya, namun aku tak melakukannya.

Menatap jarum pendek pada jam weker yang menunjuk angka sembilan, membuatku panik seketika. Sepertinya aku akan melewatkan jam pertama pagi ini. Namun kepanikanku tak berangsur lama, merasa lega saat kembali menoleh Sasuke yang masih terlihat nyaman di tempatnya.

"Sasuke, bangunlah."

Mengguncang pelan bahunya, setelah aku sudah kembali terduduk di atas ranjang. Hanya erangan pelan yang dia berikan untuk menanggapi upayaku membangunkannya. "Ka—kita akan terlambat, bodoh." Benar kita, karena rasanya aku mulai nyaman untuk menyebut kami sebagai kita dalam sebuah momen yang terbilang intim. Seperti saat Sasuke berkata, _kita berangkat Hinata._ Seolah menimbulkan atmosfir yang berbeda di antara hubungan kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, seperti apa yang telah mengganjal di pikiranku—beberapa hari belakangan ini. Aku tak begitu mengerti perasaan apa yang tengah kualami saat ini, namun aku tahu pasti penyebab dari kegelisahan ini.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke pulang pukul 7. Dia membuka pintu saat aku sedang menonton televisi di atas sofa. Dia nampak sedikit kacau, mungkin pekerjaannya sedikit membuatnya stress seharian ini. Aku terheran, karena dia terlihat baik-baik saja saat mengajar di jam pertama tadi pagi. Jelas, aku tak memahaminya dan ingin sekali bertanya.

"Hari yang berat, Sasuke?" ujarku setelah Sasuke mengambil tempat untuk mengisi ruang kosong di sofa—di sebelah kiriku.

Matanya sayu; menunjukkan sebuah kelelahan yang cukup berat dari sorotnya yang redup. Belum memberi jawaban, Sasuke membuka jasnya dan aku pun membantu melepasnya, lalu menggenggam jasnya di atas pahaku.

Aku merasa aneh, "apa aku mengganggumu?" ucapku sebelum beranjak dari sofa. Mungkin dia perlu istirahat. Aku akan beranjak pergi ke dapur, memasak air untuk Sasuke mandi, sepertinya bisa sedikit mengurangi lelahnya. Namun, Sasuke menarik lenganku, reflek membuatku langsung menoleh lalu menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kenapa? Aku akan memasak air untukmu, Sasuke."

"Tidak usah, Hinata. Duduklah. Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar," ucapnya sembari melempar senyum yang tak menyentuh matanya.

 _Sekarang apa lagi?_

Sekilas aku seperti terlempar ke dalam sebuah momen yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Sasuke bicara tentang Sakura yang memintanya untuk mengajar bermain biola kepadanya. Rasanya hal itu yang menghantuiku sampai sekarang, sejak dia mulai mengutarakannya saat itu.

Sasuke mulai mengangkat lengannya ke atas punggung sofa tepat di belakang leherku. Aku merasakannya. Aku menunggunya untuk bicara. Sasuke menoleh ke kanan menatapku, membuatku semakin bingung dengan ekspresinya yang tak mampu kupahami.

"Hinata, minggu depan aku harus ke _Tokyo_ _—_ " ujarnya. Dia berpikir, terlihat dari dahinya yang mengerut. "—bukan. Aku belum tahu pasti. Mungkin 1 atau 2 minggu lagi."

Menarik lengannya dari tempatnya sekarang. Dia terlihat serius dengan sorot yang terpancar dari manik _Onyx-_ nya, "Aku akan mendampingi mahasiswa kelas drama untuk mengikuti perlombaan pertunjukan theater yang diikuti universitas se-jepang—"

Aku langsung memotong, "—kenapa bukan Karin-sensei? Kenapa harus kau? Apa tidak ada dosen lain di fakultas seni?" tanyaku secara beruntun.

Sesungguhnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke meninggalkanku ke luar kota untuk urusan perlombaan atau semacamnya—yang menyangkut kegiatan kampus tentunya. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Aku tak tahu. Hanya saja aku merasakan gejolak aneh saat mendengar pembicaraan yang menyangkut kelas drama. Lebih tepatnya, ini tentang Haruno Sakura. Tepat sekali, sepertinya kecemburuanku semakin meningkat levelnya.

Aku terkejut saat tangan dingin Sasuke sudah menyentuh bahu sebelah kananku yang terekspos oleh dress tanpa lengan yang aku kenakan sekarang. Dia menarik badanku hingga merapat ke badannya, sebelum tangannya mengusap pelan bahuku beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada dosen lain, Hinata. Karin-sensei juga ikut mendampingi mereka nantinya. Kami berdua yang bertanggungjawab atas mereka saat mengikuti perlombaan yang membawa nama kampus kita," terangnya.

 _Apa kau tahu apa yang kini aku rasakan, Sasuke?_

 _"_ Aku tahu, Hinata. Kau mengkhawatirkan hal lain, bukan?" ujarnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, karena bibirku serasa kaku untuk bersuara. Tentu saja, Sasuke tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tak ingin memastikan lagi, dan hanya akan mempercayainya sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jum'at**

Setelah perbincangan kami kemarin malam, Sasuke meyakinkanku akan suatu hal yang membuatku gelisah. _Cobalah berpikir positif, Hinata._ Gumamku saat mulai memasukkan pakaian kotor lalu memutar _timer_ pada mesin cuci.

Aku beranjak menuju dapur yang hanya tersekat oleh pintu dari tempat mencuci pakaian. Menyiapkan sandwich telur dengan banyak irisan tomat kesukaan Sasuke, lalu menuangkan sebotol susu pada dua gelas untukku dan Sasuke.

Aku ingin beranjak ke kamar atas untuk membangunkan Sasuke, tapi aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga. Aku mengurungkan niatku dan menunggunya sembari duduk di kursi meja makan.

Dia terlihat berantakan dengan kemeja putih yang menyisakan dua kancing yang masih terbuka. " _Ohayou,"_ sapanya saat menarik kursi untuk duduk.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku, lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di depanku. Menginterupsi gerakan tangannya yang akan meraih sepotong roti di piringnya. "Penampilanmu selalu buruk di pagi hari, Sasuke-sensei," ucapku saat mengaitkan kancing bajunya, kemudian memasang dasi yang tadinya masih menggantung di bahunya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu kebiasaanmu di pagi hari seperti ini, Hinata," ucapnya saat menatap tanganku yang sedang merapikan kerahnya, kemudian tersenyum menatapku.

Aku membalas senyumnya, "Bagaimana dengan rencana kita nanti siang, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Maksudmu?"

Aku memutar mata, "Kita akan berlatih di studio kampus, bukan?" Aku tahu dia hanya menggodaku saja.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Hinata?"

"Tentu saja," ujarku yakin saat sudah kembali di kursiku. Lalu mulai menyantap roti di piringku.

"Karena kau yang akan mengajar biola untuk, Sakura."

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku tepat saat Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Aku menatapnya, "jangan bercanda Sasuke."

"Aku serius, Hinata. Aku hanya akan mengamati kalian nanti."

"Mana mungkin aku—"

"—lakukan saja, kau bisa," selanya memotong kalimatku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak habis pikir dengan ide Sasuke, terkadang dia datang dengan ide yang di luar perkiraan. _Mengajar Sakura? Yang benar saja kau, Sasuke._ Aku merasa masih belum mencapai level untuk mengajar orang lain.

"Shion, kau pulang saja dulu. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan," ucapku kepada Shion saat membereskan alat tulisku di atas meja. Setelah menyelesaikan mata kuliah Sejarah Musik yang dipimpin oleh Asuma-sensei satu jam yang lalu.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku pergi dulu," ucapnya sambil lalu meninggalkanku.

Kelas sudah tak menyisakan siapapun di dalam, kecuali diriku sekarang. Sekilas menengok ke arah jam tangan yang menunjukkan hampir pukul 1, saat aku memasukkan i-podku ke dalam tas.

"Hinata!" seru seseorang memanggilku dari arah luar kelas.

Aku menoleh, "Sakura," sapaku sembari melambaikan tangan.

Dia tersenyum, saat aku mulai menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Sasuke-sensei," ucapnya saat kami berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju studio kampus yang terletak di ujung lorong ini.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau pun tertarik untuk belajar bermain biola." Menggenggam erat tas selempang di depan, saat menahan rasa ingin tahuku yang berlebihan tentang keinginan Sakura untuk belajar bermain musik.

"Hinata, aku tahu ini aneh mengingat aku seorang mahasiswi kelas drama. Tapi, ayahku seorang musisi, mungkin tidak begitu terkenal seperti Hyuuga-sensei," ucapnya sembari menolehku yang sesekali menatapnya lalu kembali menunduk. "Hei, kau juga tahu. Sasuke-sensei sangat menarik, bukan," sambungnya, sebelum terkekeh kemudian.

Dia memang menarik—Sasuke. Aku tak bisa memungkiri kenyataan itu, saat kulihat beberapa kali mahasiswi menggodanya di lorong kelas dan area parkir fakultas. Mungkin Sakura juga termasuk salah satu mahasiswi yang tertarik dengan Sasuke—bukan. Ini sudah sangat jelas, saat dia bilang bahwa Sasuke menarik. Itu cukup membuktikan perasaanya.

 _Perasaan?_

Benar saja kekhawatiranku selama ini bukanlah hanya sebuah kecemburuan yang berlebihan. Ini buruk. _Apa yang bisa kulakukan?_ Aku tak mungkin begitu saja mengatakan bahwa, Sasuke adalah suamiku. Itu sama dengan usaha kami selama ini hanya sia-sia.

Kami sudah tiba di depan pintu studio kampus. Aku menatap Sasuke yang sudah duduk menunggu kami di kursi tinggi—di tengah ruangan.

Sasuke tersenyum ke arahku, "Hinata, Sakura," sapanya saat kami sudah berdiri di depannya. "Kalian sudah siap?"

Kami hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengambil tempat di kursi kosong yang tersisa setelah menaruh tas kami di atas meja kecil di samping pintu.

Kami memulai dan aku yang mengarahkan Sakura, sesuai yang Sasuke perintahkan. Sasuke hanya duduk diam sambil sesekali mengamati dan membantu Sakura membenarkan posisi jemarinya pada string biola yang dia pegang. Aku hanya menatap mereka di depanku. Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan Sakura, mengarahkannya dari belakang.

Sesekali Sakura tersenyum, saat menoleh wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan matanya. Aku hanya terus melihatnya, tanpa memperdulikan _chord_ yang sedang aku mainkan pada biolaku.

Aku merasakan beban imajiner yang serasa meremas dari dalam dadaku. Aku tak tahu harus sedih, marah, menangis, tersenyum, atau bahagia. Aku tak mengerti ekspresi apa yang tergambar di wajahku saat ini.

Satu jam lebih kami tenggelam dalam alunan musik yang terlahir dari gesekan tangan amatir. Namun, tak terlihat mereka akan segera mengakhiri pertemuan kali ini.

Aku langsung menaruh biolaku pada besi stand yang menggantung di sisi tembok ruangan. Ini benar-benar ide buruk. Lebih baik aku tak melihat mereka seperti sekarang. Aku bukan marah atau semacamnya, aku tak tahu. Hanya saja aku tak sanggung lagi melihat kedekatan mereka, melihat ekspresi Sakura saat sesekali Sasuke menyentuh jemarinya pada string biola.

Mereka menatapku, saat aku mulai beranjak berdiri dari kursiku. "Maaf, Sasuke-sensei. Aku melupakan sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan sore ini. Aku harus segera pulang," ucapku sebelum menunduk. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi kebingungan yang sangat besar dari wajah Sasuke sesaat setelah aku bangkit dari membungkuk badan.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya, lalu Sakura. Meraih tasku di meja kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hina—"

Bunyi pintu menutup, mengikuti suara Sakura yang memanggil namaku. Aku harus pulang. Bodoh, aku bodoh. Seharusnya aku tak mengikuti kursus ini. Aku bisa melakukannya di rumah bersama Sasuke.

Aku terus berjalan setengah berlari menyusuri lorong, sampai tiba di lobby. Tanpa kusadari—kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir melewati pipiku. Aku tak sedang menangis, mungkin diriku yang lain sedang menangis. Ini mengalir begitu saja, mengikuti perasaanku yang bercampur aduk tak menentu.

Semakin mempercepat langkahku, saat pandanganku menangkap sebuah mobil sport ungu yang terparkir di ujung. Aku tak lagi memperdulikan sekitar. Aku hanya ingin bergegas pulang. Aku terus berlari

Tetapi sebelum aku menggapai pintu mobilku, aku merasakan seseorang tengah menarik lenganku. Aku tak tahu, sampai aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok bersurai kuning di depanku.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

Aku mulai bersandar di mobilku, memperlebar jarak di antara kami. Namun tangannya masih memegang lenganku.

"Hinata? Apa seseorang menyakitimu?"

Aku menggeleng sembari menyeka air mataku dengan kasar, "Kenapa kau begitu perduli denganku?!" ujarku sedikit menyentak.

"Aku melihatmu menangis saat melewati lobby. Jadi, aku—"

Aku menepis tangan Naruto dari lenganku, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di luar mobilku yang terlihat dari balik kaca jendela.

Dia membuat moodku semakin hancur sore ini. Aku menginjak pedal gasku lebih dalam untuk segera beranjak dari tempat ini. Aku terus bergumam dalam hati di sepanjang melintasi jalanan Kanto. _Seharusnya aku langsung pulang. Mestinya aku tidak mengikuti kursus ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/n**_

 _ **Salam dari Author kentang Hama Hitam.**_

 _ **Terimakasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya, yang mendukung fiksi ini untuk terus berlanjut.**_

 _ **Kritik dan saran sangat diterima, melalui kolom review atau pm.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Semoga Menghibur

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Violinist by Astha-Kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't take any profit with this fanfict**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The New Anthem_

 _Sasuke POV_

 _"Hina_ _—!_ _"_

 _[Blam!]_

Aku sudah menduga akan terjadi seperti ini. Bisa kupastikan melalui ekspresi Hinata saat bicara sebelum akhirnya keluar dari studio.

 _Hening._

Beberapa sekon kami—aku dan Sakura—terpaku menatap kosong ke arah pintu yang berdebam keras saat Hinata membantingnya sekilas yang lalu. Sampai aku tersadar akan posisiku yang masih berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Sakura, dan kembali aku bisa menghirup aroma _cherry_ dari surai pink Sakura.

Aku mulai beranjak dari posisiku saat Sakura menoleh ke belakang lalu menatapku, "Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu, seolah memahami maksud dari sikap Hinata, namun berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

Aku kembali menatap pintu, dan menggeleng seakan juga tak mengerti, "Aku tak tahu, Sakur," ujarku membohongi diri sendiri. Aku tahu Hinahta cemburu, tapi entah kenapa aku tak ingin mengutarakan hal itu saat Sakura bertanya.

Suasana canggung mulai menyapa di antara kami berdua, sesaat tenggelam ke dalam pikiran masing-masing, mengizinkan keheningan kembali menyergap.

Aku tak bisa terus berdiam di sini, tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Ini akan terasa aneh, dan aku yakin Sakura akan mencurigai sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kami nantinya.

Aku terus melamun. Pikiranku melayang jauh ke luar ruangan ini, kepada seseorang yang mungkin sudah berada di rumah saat ini.

Akan menjadi lebih sulit nantinya, untukku menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini kepada Hinata.

"Sasuke-sensei," ujar Sakura, saat aku mulai meraih biola yang dipakai Hinata—yang sekarang sudah menggantung di besi stand—untuk kembali melanjutkan kursus hari ini.

"Hn," jawabku setelah memegang biola di tangan kananku.

Sakura menatapku khawatir. Dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin tentang Hinata. Dari sikapnya aku bisa menyimpulkan jika dia gadis yang baik. "Bukan kah sebaiknya kita sudahi saja kursus hari ini?"

Aku juga berpikir begitu, Sakura. Pikirku, aku bisa segera pulang dan menjelaskan segala sesuatunya kepada Hinata.

Aku pun kembali meletakkan biola pada posisinya, lalu menatap Sakura yang masih duduk di tempatnya. "Baiklah," ucapku sebelum menatap arloji di lengan kananku. "Tunggu kabar dariku untuk pertemuan selanjutnya," tukasku.

Dia tersenyum canggung, kemudian menelengkan kepala. "Terimakasih, sensei," ucapnya saat mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berjalan menghampiriku sembari memegang biola di tangan kirinya. "Sensei, maaf. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ujarnya sebelum meletakkan biola pada besi stand yang menempel di tembok—di samping kanannya.

Aku mengangguk. Kurasakan situasi yang tidak biasa dari tatapan matanya. "Hn."

Sakura sudah berdiri tepat di depanku, sedikit mendongak menatapku, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama sensei tapi—" Sakura berpikir, aku pun juga ikut berpikir untuk sekedar memahami maksud perkataan Sakura.

"—aku pikir Hinata juga begitu."

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Sakura menatapku, tapi iris _emerald-_ nya melirik ke arah lain saat bertemu pandang denganku. "Aku—"

Aku semakin bingung. Sakura bertingkah aneh, tapi aku sedikit mengenal situasi sekarang. Aku tahu dia— "aku menyukaimu Sasuke-sensei."

 _[Deg]_

Sakura beranjak dari pandanganku.

 _[Deg]_

Aku bisa mencium aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari surai pink-nya—yang berkibar di depan wajahku saat dia beranjak meninggalkanku.

 _[Deg]_

Sial. Aku mulai sakit jantung. Bisa kurasakan saat sesuatu dari dalam dadaku seperti mendobrak ingin keluar.

 _[Blam!]_

Sedetik kemudian kusadari Sakura sudah ke luar dari tempat ini. Aku masih menatap kosong. Memahami gejolak aneh yang timbul dalam diriku.

Aku tak pernah merasakan fenomena seperti ini sebelumnya, saat seorang gadis mengutarakan perasaanya kepadaku. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Aku seperti hilang kendali akan diriku sendiri.

 _Sebegitu mudah 'kah dia hingga mampu mengacaukanku dengan seketika?_

Seperti orang bodoh yang tak mampu berkata-kata dengan baik seperti biasa, saat dia mengutarakan hal itu, dan aku hanya diam membisu. Saat dia pergi, dan aku tak berkutik tanpa sempat meminta penjelasan atau memberi jawaban pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Normal POV_

 _[Jreeng, jreeng, jreng~]_

Sayup-sayup terdengar lantunan suara gitar yang memecah keheningan di sekitar taman.

Gelap malam mulai menyelimuti sepetak kecil area di tengah kepadatan kota _Kanto,_ namun tak mengurungkan niat Hinata yang masih ingin bertahan di tempat duduknya—di bangku taman malam itu.

 _[Jreeng, jreeng]_

Kembali, lantunan suara gitar kembali bermain dengan intro-nya. Seseorang memainkannya di sudut lain area taman tak jauh dari tempat Hinata.

 _'Denganmu aku, sambut hariku.'_

Sebuah suara mulai menyanyikan sebaris syair, mengikuti petikan suara gitar yang terus bersenandung.

Hinata mulai memberi atensi terhadap suara yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya. Menikmati setiap lantunan vokal dari si penyanyi tersebut.

 _'Manis senyummu, terangiku, tenangkan aku.'_

Seperti mengenal suara tersebut, namun Hinata berusaha menolak kemungkinan itu, terlihat saat sekilas dia menggelengkan kepala.

 _'Halus sikapmu, lembut lakumu.'_

Suaranya serak dan besar, namun lembut beriringan dengan petikan gitar yang terus bermain.

 _'Warna hidup di matamu, ajarkan aku—'_

Lagu ini terasa asing bagi Hinata, karena ini bukan lagu yang dibawakan oleh band terkenal ataupun seorang solo vokalis.

 _'Tuk s'lalu, berdiri saat terjatuh._

 _Bersinar saat cahaya mulai redup,_

 _hilangkan aku.'_

Hinata mulai terhanyut oleh alunan musik amatir dan juga suara vokal yang mulai meninggi. Mencari keberadaan seseorang itu di sekitarnya. Dan hanya sepi di sepenjuru sudut taman yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat oleh iris _amethyst-_ nya, mungkin di sudut lain di balik pepohonan di depannya.

 _'Kau pegang, erat tanganku ini._

 _Menangis sekeras mungkin di sampingku._

 _Tegarkan aku.'_

Hinata semakin penasaran dengan sosok pelantun lagu tersebut. Dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berjalan menuju barisan pepohonan yang membujur vertikal di depannya.

 _'Tak hilang, warna hidup di matamu._

 _Yang s'lalu ajarkan aku, untuk selalu,_

 _untuk bertahan dan tak.. menyerah.'_

 _[Jreeng, jreng, jreng]_

Hinata terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, menatap seseorang yang duduk di bangku taman.

"Naruto?" ucapnya saat mendapati sosok yang dia kenal tengah memegang gitar di kedua tangannya.

Naruto pun menghentikan permainannya. Menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang tengah berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Sejenak mereka terdiam saling melempar tatapan heran. Mencari alasan di balik keberedaan masing-masing dari mereka di tempat itu.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata. "Hei," ucapnya dengan ragu, mengingat sikap Hinata yang selalu ketus dan seringkali menghindar jika bertemu muka dengannya.

Naruto tahu jika Hinata mungkin membencinya oleh sebab yang dia tak mengerti sama sekali. Itulah alasan kenapa dia selalu mengikuti Hinata ketika di kampus, karena rasa penasarannya yang begitu kuat tentang alasan di balik sikap Hinata kepadanya.

"Kemarilah, Hinata. Aku bukan seorang brengsek seperti yang kau pikirkan," ucapnya kembali. Mencoba meyakinkan Hinata untuk tak menghindarinya lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Hinata masih terlihat ragu, tetapi dia mulai berjalan menghampiri Naruto, lalu duduk di bangku kayu panjang—di sebelah Naruto. Menatap penuh menyelidik ke arah gitar dan si pemilik secara bergantian, berdamai dengan situasi yang seolah memaksanya untuk pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini, Hinata? Kupikir kau langsung pulang setelah kita bertemu di area parkir," ucap Naruto. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedingin angin malam yang berhembus pelan di tempat itu.

Hinata menggeleng, kemudian menoleh Naruto di samping kanannya. "Aku—" dia berpikir dan kembali menggeleng kepala, "menunggu seseorang dan sepertinya dia tak akan datang," ujarnya memberi alasan. Hinata berbohong pada dirinya, juga Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk seolah paham, namun dia tahu, bukan itu alasan Hinata. Dan Naruto enggan untuk menanyakan kebenaran tentang hal itu, "Apa kau sering ke sini? Tempat ini sangat nyaman, bukan?" tanyanya setelah menyandarkan gitarnya di bahu bangku sebelah kanannya.

[Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Naruto.] batin Hinata menjawab.

"Ya, mungkin aku akan sering datang ke sini saat malam," ucapnya sembari menatap kedua kakinya yang sedikit mengayun menjuntai ke bawah. Hinata tahu, itu artinya dia akan lebihg sering merasakan kekacauan seperti sekarang ini.

"Hee?"

Hinata kembali menoleh Naruto, mengerutkan dahi saat menatapnya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menyengir sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. "Hampir setiap hari aku datang ke sini saat malam dan mungkin, kau akan sering bertemu denganku, Hinata," ujarnya dengan riang, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, lengannya mendorong bangku kayu pada kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia salah, sepertinya Naruto tak seburuk yang dia pikirkan. Bukan, itu karena banyak sekali mahasiswa yang menggosipkan Naruto, sehingga Hinata bersikap dingin kepadanya untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak dia inginkan terjadi padanya.

"Kenapa kau masuk kelas drama? Kau tak terlalu buruk dengan permainan instrumentmu, Naruto," ujar Hinata.

"Hei, itu menyakitkan, Hinata," sergah Naruto, merasa kemampuannya bermain gitar yang menjadi hobinya selama bertahun-tahun, diremehkan begitu saja oleh seseorang yang baru dia kenal. Ya, mereka tak terlalu mengenal dengan baik satu sama lain, dan memang ini waktu yang tepat untuknya bisa lebih mengenal Hinata, pikir Naruto. "Kurasa ini karena obsesiku kepada seseorang—"

Hinata berpikir, jika Naruto menyukai seseorang di kelas drama, berarti selama ini dia berusaha untuk mengejarnya dengan mengikuti seseorang itu hingga masuk ke kelas yang sama. Dan pasti itu bukan perasaan yang hanya main-main. Terlalu bodoh jika Naruto mempertaruhkan masa depannya hanya untuk sebuah omong kosong belaka.

"—tapi dia semakin jauh, semakin hilang dari jangkauanku," ucap Naruto lirih, kemudian menoleh Hinata. "Sampai aku menyadari seseorang lain yang lebih menarik perhatianku. Aku tak tahu, hanya saja aku merasakan sebuah dorongan untuk selalu dekat dengannya. Dia padam, dingin, dan juga palsu."

Hinata hanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam setiap kalimat-kalimat yang Naruto lontarkan—seolah memiliki daya magis yang kuat untuk menghisap seluruh atensinya. Menatap kedua manik _Sapphire_ di depannyadengan penuh tanda tanya.

Naruto mendongak menatap angkasa dengan gugusan cahaya putih kecil yang menghiasinya, dia terus bicara. "Aku ingin membuat senyum untuknya—" Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata, "—bukan." Lalu menggeleng, "aku ingin mencari senyuman yang hilang dari hidupnya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n**

 **Salam dari author kentang Hama Hitam.**

 **Maaf, update super lama, karena author yang** **—sok— sibuk ini sedang kehabisan waktu luang buat menulis.**

 **Terimakasih atas semua review yang yang telah mendukung fic ini untuk terus berlanjut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga Menghibur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih**


	10. Chapter 10

**Violinist**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't take any profit with this fanfict.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Overtune!**_

.

.

.

 _Sasuke POV_

Dua hari sejak kejadian sore itu. Aku masih belum mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Hinata, karena seolah dia tak melihatku— aku tak pernah ada di rumah ini. Seperti orang asing, mencari diriku yang hilang—peranku sebagai suaminya selama ini.

Tak lagi kudapati sosok dirinya yang hampir tak pernah absen berbaring menungguku di sofa ruang tamu, ketika aku pulang dari kampus. Tak lagi kutemukan secercah kasih sayang yang terpancar melalui perhatian-perhatian kecil yang dia berikan—seperti saat menyapaku kemudian menatapku yang seolah mampu menghapus lelahku sepanjang hari. Aku benar-benar kehilangan diriku saat ini.

Tak ada lagi sosok yang menungguku di meja makan ketika pagi menjelang. Hanya sandwich telur dengan irisan tomat dan segelas susu yang dia tinggalkan untukku, sebagai tanda bahwa, dia tak benar-benar tak mempedulikanku setelah kejadian itu. Aku harus merasa sedikit lega atas hal ini

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Di sela lamunanku sembari menyantap hidangan sarapan seperti biasa—aku kembali memikirkannya. Kenapa begitu mudahnya aku kehilangan kendali atas diriku saat berdekatan dengannya, seperti saat di studio kampus sore itu. Seharusnya aku menyadari keberadaan Hinata, juga menjaga perasaanya dengan sikapku yang mungkin berlebihan terhadap Sakura.

Mengecap rasa hambar pada santapan di mulutku, bersamaan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk tak menentu. Meraih gelas susu di tangan kananku, lalu menenggak isinya hingga tandas. Sedikit menghentak gelas saat menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja. "Cih."

Aku seperti pecundang yang tak mampu memahami sendiri perasaanku. Begitu mudahnya merasa bimbang saat bertemu dengan gadis yang baru kukenal. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Hinata, tak pernah terpikir sedikitpun untuk menyakitinya. Tapi kenapa reaksiku berkata lain saat itu. Ada sebuah gejolak yang mendorongku untuk menyentuhnya—gejolak yang seperti membungkam otakku untuk berpikir dengan jernih.

Sejenak melirik dasi yang menggantung di leherku saat mulai berdiri dari tempat dudukku di meja makan. Penampilanku berantakan, sama berantakan dengan hatiku saat ini. Dan aku menyadari, seberapa besar pengaruh Hinata pada hidupku. Mungkin saja aku berlebihan. Ini hanyalah dasi, tapi ini cukup untuk menunjukkan kepribadianku.

Dia mengurusku selama ini. Dia mengatur segalanya untukku. Dia melakukan banyak hal yang tak bisa kulakukan hanya sendirian. Tidak cukup hanya dengan ucapan terima kasih... Dan perlindungan atau tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya selama ini. Bahkan cinta 'tak mampu membalas perlakuan Hinata kepadaku.

Sungguh terlalu banyak kebaikan yang keluarga ini berikan untuk hidupku. Bahkan tanpa kusadari, masa depanku bergantung pada keluarga ini. Lalu... Kenapa begitu mudahnya aku merasa bimbang seperti ini?

Aku tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Masih belum terlambat untuk berdamai dengan situasi ini. Aku harus bertemu dengan Sakura, untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya, sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin kacau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku mengajar _arransemen_ di kelas musik. Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu muka dengan Hinata. Dua hari ini, aku hampir tak pernah menatap wajahnya. Hanya sekali saat dia masuk studio di rumah untuk mengambil tablature saat malam kemarin lusa. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak menolehku yang tengah duduk tepat di sebelah besi stand tempat tablature.

Koridor kelas sudah terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa mahasiswi yang berkeliaran di beberapa sudut lorong. Aku berjalan dengan penuh keraguan menuju kelas musik yang hanya tinggal berjarak satu kelas lagi di depanku. Masih mencoba memikirkan, ekspresi apa yang bisa kutunjukkan ketika bertemu muka dengan Hinata. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Dan sekarang aku berdiri—berhenti— di depan pintu kelasku. Keheningan menyapa ketika aku mulai memasuki pintu. Mereka menatapku, tapi dia tidak. Seolah pemandangan di luar jendela lebih menarik dibandingkan denganku. Dan bisa kupastikan dia sedang mengenakan headset yang tersembunyi di balik sutai indigo-nya yang tergerai.

Biasanya aku akan mengganggu aktifitasnya sekarang, karena aku merasa sangat tidak dihargai ketika tidak didengarkan saat mengajar—seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini. Tapi aku hanya menolehnya sesekali di sela menjelaskan pelajaran yang kuberikan di kelas. Sekali dia menoleh ke arahku, tapi dia tak melihatku sebagai diriku. Aku tahu dari pancaran matanya. Dia menatapku sebagai orang lain, mungkin hanya sebagai dosen yang membosankan.

Kelas usai, dan aku pun memastikan kalau masalah ini benar-benar menjadi serius. Ini tidak akan selesai hanya dengan perdebatan panjang atau semacamnya, Hinata bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Aku mengenalnya, dia akan lebih memilih diam setelah merasa benar-benar baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan pernikahan kami sejauh ini, di mana kami tak saling bicara satu sama lain. Mungkin jika beliau masih hidup akan membunuhku, karena telah melukai gadis kecilnya. Ini jauh di luar perkiraanku, ketika masalah ini menjadi semakin rumit. Ditambah dengan sikap diam Hinata sejak kejadian itu.

 _[Apa aku tak berhak untuk sekedar memberi penjelasan?_

 _Sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut?]_

Batinku mulai berargumen ketika memacu mobilku menembus jalanan malam sekitar Kanto.

Sore tadi, aku sudah bertemu dengan Sakura. Untuk menjelaskan maksud perkataanya dan mengutarakan bagaimana hatiku yang sesungguhnya. Dia terlihat bingung, tapi juga terlihat menerima segala ucapanku.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Sasuke sensei, ada perlu apa denganku?"

Di depan pintu kelas drama, aku berdiri menatapnya. Sejenak memeriksa keadaan sekitar, sekedar memastikan bahwa tidak ada mahasiswa lain yang masih bertahan di kelas atau di sepanjang lorong kampus.

"Tentang waktu itu," ucapku saat kami mulai berjalan menuju lobby.

"Maaf jika itu mengganggumu, sensei. Tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk itu."

Ya, mungkin akan lebih mudah jika aku tak harus menutupi hubungan pernikahan kami, seperti kesepakatan kami selama ini. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk meluruskan hal ini, untuk menjaga perasaan Hinata.

"Maaf, Sakura. Tapi aku tak bisa," ujarku.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dan aku menoleh. Dia menatapku sebelum kembali berjalan. Dia terlihat kecewa dari ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan. Dia tersenyum tapi tak sampai menyentuh mata. "Tak perlu meminta maaf, sensei. Saat itu aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan."

Semua orang berhak mencintai siapapun tanpa terkecuali, di sisi lain, semua orang berkewajiban untuk memberi sebuah kejelasan. Dan di situlah kita berdiri sekarang ini. "Jalanmu masih panjang, Sakura. Fokuslah dengan karirmu. Dan suatu saat kau akan bertemu seseorang yang lebih dariku," ujarku menggurui.

"Tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuk mencintai seseorang, sensei."

Kami sampai di tempat parkir fakultas senin. Berhenti di samping salah satu mobil berwarna pink yang kuyakini sebagai milik Sakura. Dia mulai meraih kunci mobil do saku celananya. Dia terlihat kikuk, sedikit bergemetar di pegangan tanganya. Kemudian menjatuhkan kuncinya saat mencoba membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Sakura." Aku meraih saku celanaku, kemudian mengambil sapi tangan dari dalamnya. "Selalu ada kesempatan lain. Dan jangan berhenti mencintai," tukasku sembari menyodorkan sapu tangan kepadanya.

Dia menghentikan usahanya untuk kembali membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia menggeleng.

"Maaf, Sakura."

 _ **End of flashback.**_

Aku sudah menjelaskan semua kepada Sakura. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana menjelaskan semua kepada Hinata. Aku memarkir mobilku pada garasi di samping rumah. Tak kulihat mobil Hinata di sana. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8 ketika aku melirik arloji di lengan kananku.

 _[apa yang dia lakukan? kemana dia pergi?]_

Kepanikan mulai menjalar ketika aku mulai kebingungan mencari ponselku. Tiba-tiba saja hilang ingatan. Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, "brengsek!"

Mengobrak-abrik dashboard mobil dan tak ketemukan benda kecil itu di sana. Aku mulai beranjak dari mobilku, berlari menuju ruang tamu. Berhenti di telepon rumah yang menempel di dinding—di samping pintu.

Berulang kali mencoba menghubunginya dan tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Memang beberapa Hinata tak menghubungiku, sekedar mengirimkan pesan singkat seperti biasa tak kita lakukan beberapa hari ini. Tapi tak sekalipun dia pergi sampai selarut ini.

Aku pun berpikir untuk menunggunya sembari duduk di sofa. Kegelisahan semakin timbul ke permukaan saat kemudian aku menyalakan televisi dan mengganti channel beberapa kali. Dan tak menemukan hal yanh menarik untuk sedikit menghilangkan kegelisahanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hinata POV_

Sepertinya dia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi aku masih enggan untuk bicara dengannya. Tidak dengan perasaanku yang masih tak menentu seperti sekarang. Aku masih perlu waktu. Kejadian kemarin masih saja berputar di kepalaku. Bagaimana sikap Sasuke kepada Sakura. Dan bagaimana tatapan Sakura kepada Sasuke. Seperti ribuan pisau yang menghujam perasaanku tanpa permisi.

Aku tahu, Sasuke hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan seperti saat mengajariku di studio rumah. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Tidak dengan tatapannya yang seolah ingin mengambil Sasuke dariku. Aku juga tahu, Sakura tak sejahat itu. Dia hanya tak mengetahui hubungan kami yang sebenarnya. Dan aku tak bisa menyalahkannya begitu saja.

Mungkin sikapku yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan berlebihan saat menanggapi hal itu. Aku hanya takut jika hal buruk terjadi, karena entah mengapa, Sasuke menunjukkan gelagat aneh ketika berada di dekat Sakura. Aku tahu bagaimana tatapan yang hanya dia tujukan padaku, tapi saat itu dia tujukan pada Sakura.

"Kau bodoh!"

Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Napasku tersengal. Aku tak ingat berapa lama sudah bertahan di tempat ini. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak ingin pulang dan melihatnya. Tidak sekarang. Mungkin dia khawatir, tapi aku tak peduli. Bahkan aku tak peduli dengan diriku.

"A—ku memben—cimu!" terisak dan suaraku semakin serak.

Seseorang menghampiriku. Aku tahu dia memperhatikanku. Aku tahu dia siapa. Dan aku tak ingin dia melihatku seperti ini. "A—pa yang ka—u inginkan?" ucapku sembari mengatur napas yang berangsur membaik.

Dia tak menjawab, kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat ke arahku. "Kumohon, pergilah. Naruto."

Dia berhenti, lalu menyodorkan sapu tangan ke depan wajahku yang menunduk. Kemudian aku mendongak, lalu mengusap jejak air mata di pipiku yang terasa mulai mengering. Aku tak menggubris lengannnya yang masih terulur di depanku.

Dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, saat kembali menarik tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. Aku terus menatapnya yang kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelahku.

Dia tak menyapaku seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia bersandar di bahu bangku dan menatap ke atas. Apa yang menarik di langit? Datang dengan tiba-tiba dan menghampiriku, lalu mengabaikanku eksistensiku—satu-satunya orang yang berada di taman ini selain dirinya. "Maaf kau sudah mengangguku, tuan," ujarku.

Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbasa-basi dan sebaiknya aku pergi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempatku.

"Hinata."

Aku menoleh. Dia menatapku. "Maaf, Naruto. Aku harus pulang."

Dan kembali, dia menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit kutebak. "Aku tahu, Hinata."

Dan sekarang aku mulai penasaran. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara. Aku harus pulang. Aku tak pernah pulang selarut ini. Dan aku yakin Sasuke pasti kebingungan mencariku. "Maaf, Naru—"

"—Sasuke," ujarnya menyahutku, membuatku tersentak begitu saja.

 _[Sampai sejauh mana dia tahu?]_

"Maksudmu apa, Naruto? Ada apa dengan Sasuke-sensei?"

Dia menunjukkan senyuman di sudut bibirnya, "kita tidak sedang berada di kampus, Hinata." Dia mengedikkan kepala ke arah bangku sebelah.

Aku mengambil kembali tempat dudukku barusan. Baiklah, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dia tahu. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Dia kembali tersenyum. "Tak perlu harus diucapkan, maka sebuah perasaan akan terlihat dengan sendirinya, Hinata."

Dia terlihat berbeda, dari cara bicaranya sekarang. _[Apa dia sedang berakting?]_ Terkadang dia terlihat bodoh dengan senyuman lebar yang dia tunjukkan, tapi sekarang aku tak melihat kebodohan itu padanya.

"Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu."

Aku tak tahu. Apakah pantas aku menceritakan hal ini kepadanya. Tapi dia sudah melihatku. Tak perlu diceritakan, dia sudah tahu hal buruk yang telah terjadi.

"Mungkin saja, ada kaitannya dengan hal lain yang juga aku ketahui."

Dahiku mengerut menatapnya. "Maksudmu?"

Dia kembali menatap langit, dan aku juga mengikutinya. Mencari hal yang menarik di atas sana. Hanya rembulan dan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di sekelilingnya. Beberapa sekon terlewat dalam keheningan. Menikmati udara malam yang berhembus hingga merasuk ke tulang.

"Apa kau ingat. Aku pernah bercerita tentang alasanku masuk kelas drama?" ucapnya. Sedetik kemudian tatapan kami bertemu, dan aku mengangguk. "Aku tahu dia menyukai, Sasuke," lanjutnya. Sukses membuatku tersentak untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi kau berbeda, Naruto. Kau sudah menyukai gadis lain sebelumnya. Dan aku yakin kau tak merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, Hinata."

Aku bingung, "tapi kau bilang menyukai gadis lain... Lalu kenapa?" Siapa yang dua maksud?

Dia kembali tersenyum, "aku tak perlu mengatakannya, Hinata. Karena aku hanya bisa melihatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/n**_

 _ **Maaf update super lama—**_ _semi hiatus._

 _ **Silahkan review jika berkenan. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.**_

 _ **Terima kasih.**_

 _ **Hama Hitam.**_


End file.
